Light and darkness
by anbuROOT
Summary: pertarungan antara Shinobi dengan iblis akan segera dimulai,,sang Shinobi mengincar kemenangan demi sahabat yang berharga untuknya,mampukah ia menang?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

HAPPY READING!

.

.  
>.<p>

Disclaimer: saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan High School DxD

Genre: Adventure, supernatural

Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO,bahas yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini,SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

1st CHAPTER: the new jinchuriki juubi

v

v

v

YOSH! HAPPY READING!

Setelah pasca insiden perang dunia ninja ke 4 yang tejadi yang telah memakan banyak nyawa shinobi yang tak terhitung jumlahnya,dari akibat ulah madara sampai akibat Mugen tsukuyomi.  
>Setelah mugen tsukuyomi musnah para shinobi, penduduk desa, dan para Daimyo terjebak di bawah mugen tsukuyomi, akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke melepaskan mugen tsukuyomi yang membelenggu mereka.<br>Satu per satu shinobi yang terjebak mulai terlepas dari kepompong shinju dan mulai memperoleh kesadarannya.

Ninja yang pertama kali terlepas adalah Hinata, diikuti oleh Tsunade dan para kage lain, lalu perlahan para shinobi, penduduk dan para Daimyo.  
>Kini dunia shinobi akhirnya mulai damai,dengan berakhir perang yang berlangsung hampir sebulan penuh.<p>

.

.

#Light and darknees#

desa Konohagakure). Desa Konohagakure (daun tersembunyi ) adalah sebuah desa shinobi yang didirikan oleh dua orang Ninja terkuat yang pernah ada yaitu Hashirama Senju (hokage pertama) dan Madara Uchiha. Desa tersebut memiliki banyak sekali shinobi/kunoichi hebat yang patut di perhitungkan.

Desa ini dipimpin oleh seseorang yang biasa disebut Hokage, saat ini desa Konoha dipimpin oleh Rokudaime Hokage no Kakhasi,setelah dirinya kehilangan julukan "Sharingan no Kakashi", kini dirinya mendapat sebuah julukan baru yang bahkan lebih keren dari sebelumnya

mengapa Kakashi dilantik menjadi Hokage adalah karena Tsunade yang sudah merasa tidak sanggup mengemban tanggung jawab itu. Karena jika dilihat dari faktor usia, Tsunade sudah berumuran 50 tahun keatas walaupun masih suka menggunakan jutsu agar terlihat awet muda.

Sore yang cerah di Konoha.3 minggu sesudah Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat hari begitu indah dijalani setiap orang dengan penuh kedamaian

Matahari sore yang berwarna kemerahan membangunkan sang Uzumaki Naruto Sang Pahlawan Baru Dunia Shinobi dan Calon Hokage Masa Depan Konohagakure Sinar matahari yang indah membangunkan dia dari tidurnya.

"Ah, sudah sore ternyata"  
>ucap Naruto seraya membuka kelopak matanya,hingga menamppakkan mata yang berwarna biru kusam.<p>

Cklek!

Suara pintu terbuka hingga menampakkan wanita muda dengan rambut kuning pucat dengan tubuh yang sangat profesional,melangkah dan berhenti tepat di ranjang sang uzumaki.

"bagaimana keadaanmu naruto!"  
>tanya sang wanita pada naruto seraya memeriksa tangan naruto.<p>

"aku baik baik saja baachan"  
>jawab naruto dengan pandangan sendu ke arah luar jendela.<p>

"haa. . Naruto,tanganmu sudai mulai bisa berfungsi seperti sdiakala,aq sudah membuatakan tangan artificial dari sel Hashirama,walaupun tidak seperti dulu" ucap wanita itu yang di ketahui bernama tsunade mengakhiri penjelasanya.

"bagaimana dengan keaadaan sasuke?" tanya naruto memandang wajah cantik mantan h0kage ke lima.

"sasuke sudah baikan,dan dia udah keluar rumah sakit kemarin"  
>jawab tsunade dengan malas.<br>'bukanya memikirkan diri sendiri malah memikirkan orang lain,dasar bocah uzumaki'  
>batin tsunade di sertai gelengan kepala.<p>

"berapa hari aku pingsan?" tanya naruto kembali di sertai wajah kusam.

"kamu sudah pingsan sudah 3 minggu naruto,setelah kakashi membawamu pulang bserta bocah uchiha itu"  
>jawab tsunade melangkahkan kakinya ke luar pintu.<p>

"dan jangan memikirkan terlalu banyak masalah,kondisimu blum pulih sepenuhnya,besok kamu boleh kembali pulang" ucap tsunade menutup pintu.

Kini tinggal bocah uzumaki sendirian di kamar yang remang-remang di rumah sakit.

'sasuke apa yang akan kamu rencanakan setelah ini'  
>batin naruto menatap tangan barunya itu dengan sendu.<p>

'lebih baik aku tdur dan memulihkan cakraku kembali,besok aku kembli ke apartemenku lagi-  
>batin naruto lagi,menarik selimut dan kembali tdur ke alam mimpi.<p>

#Light and darknees#  
>alam mimpimindescape

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah kaki mengema di lorong yang panjang nan sepi,yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya beberapa ada lilin di dinding lorong tidak ada yang lain maupun dirasakan,Hingga sampai di tempat yang cukup gelap Seperti berada di ruang hampa dan kosong

NARUTO POV

gelap

tidak ada yang bisa ku lihat maupun ku rasakan.  
>Seperti berada di ruang hampa kosong tanpa batas.<br>Ini dimana?

aku seperti pernah datang ketempat ini,tapi itu sudah lama sekali,sejak kurama masih berada dalam tubuhku.

tapi...

sekarang kurama sudah bebas,seperti keinginannya dulu sewaktu dia masih di dalam tubuhku,tingal di hutan tampa ada ganguan dari manusia yang menginginkan kekuatan untuk di jadikan senjata perang.  
>Itulah impiannya sejak dulu.<p>

seperti devaju aku berada di sini lagi,tapi tidak terlihat apa2 hanya ada kegelapan tampa terlihat sesuatu apapun.

End of naruto POV

"khukhukhukhu"  
>terdegar suara tawa makhluk aneh muncul dalam kegelapan.<p>

Naruto berbalik, mencoba melihat sosok yang tertawa pandangannya sama sekali tidak berubah dengan saat ia menutup mata. Gelap' tidak ada yang bisa dilihat maupun dirasakannya

'Aku di sini. Bocah!'

terlihat bulatan warna merah muncul pertama kali dengan sembilan tomoe,dan tanduk dikepala memanjang tubuhnya besar dan kekar karena memiliki otot yang besar,tubuhnya terlihat proposional.

pandangan naruto kini mulai tampak jelas "k-kau?" ucap Naruto sedikit tergagap,karena dia terkejut dengan kemunculan sosok itu. menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Ia seperti pernah melihat sosok itu.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku?" tanya sosok di depanya.  
>"Yah. Kenapa kau ada di sana" Naruto menunjuk makhluk di hadapannya itu tampa ada rasa takut dengan makhluk besar dan mengerikan itu.<p>

tersenyum mengejek."apa kau melupakanku bocah?"

Naruto memicingkan matanya,  
>mencoba bisa meneliti makhluk di hadapannya itu, dan dapat membongkar penyamarannya,<p>

"Kau menyedihkan bocah," Sahut makhluk itu tiba-tiba. lagi-lagi makhluk itu tersenyum mengejek.

Naruto mendelik. "Jaga bicaramu yah! Aku baik-baik saja. Dan Aku tidak menyedihkan seperti yang kau katakan itu!" ucap naruto dengan geram.

tiba-tiba suatu ingatan memory melintas di kepalanya saat PDN4.  
>"ja-jangan,kau.." ucap naruto dengan menunjuk makhluk di hadapanya dengan tangan bergetar dengan tampang shok.<p>

"cih jadi kau sudah mengingatnya bocah!"  
>ucap makhluk di hadapanya menyerigai kejam.<br>"Kau menyedihkan bocah," Sahut makhluk itu lagi.

"ja-jangan ka-katakan kalau kau itu..."  
>" benar gaki,aku adalah Juubi No Ookami bijuu terkuat dari sembilan bijuu lainnya!" jawab juubi memotong pertanyaan naruto dengan arogannya.<p>

duk!

naruto jatuh terduduk tidak memperceryai informasi yang di dapatnya.  
>Bukanya juubi telah musnah?<br>Tapi kenapa dia masih hidup dan sekarang berada di depanya.

seakan tau apa yang di pikirkan bocah yang ada di hadapanya.  
>Juubi menjawab apa yg di pikirkan bocah di hadapanya.<p>

"hei bocah!,apa kau tau kenapa aku berada di sini lebih tepatnya kenapa aku masih hidup?"  
>naruto mendongak menatap ke dalam mata merah itu.<p>

memposisikan tidur seperti kucing tidur sambil balas menatap naruto.

"aku telah melihat semua memorymu,apa kau ingat? Saat seluruh kesembilan bijuu memberikan cakranya padamu?" tanya juubi kepada naruto.  
>"yah" naruto menganguk dngan lesu.<p>

"saat mereka memberikankan cakranya pdamu tampa kau sadari,cakra yang berada di dalam tubuhmu bercampur dengan kata lain seperti gedou mazau kau menjdi seperti cangkangku yang kemudian bisa membangkitkan ku lagi" jelas juubi panjang lebar.

"ja-jangan katakan kalau aku sekarang me-menjadi sepertimu" ucap horror naruto dengan di penuhi imajinasi aneh di dalam otaknya yang pas pasan dngan background awan hitam.

DUAKH!

Jitak juubi dengan bogem sebesar mobil ke kepala naruto.  
>"AWW!" naruto meringis kesakitan dengan kepala benjol.<p>

"DASAR BOCAH BODOH!,ITU TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN BODOH!" ucap juubi marah dengan tatapan kesal.

"tapi,KENAPA KAU MENJITAKKU KAMPRET!" balas naruto tak kalah.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGIL KAMPRETT! Bocah TENGIK!" balas juubi tak kalah dngan em0si meledak-ledak.

"KAUU!"  
>ucap naruto menunjuk-nunjuk tepat kearah muka juubi.<p>

dengan tatapan pembunuh yang dapat membuat seorang kage ciut juubi mengeram kesal.  
>"ARRGG" pasrah juubi menghempaskan tubuhnya di sertai dengan kekalahannya.<p>

"dengar ya bocah,kau tidak akan menjadi seperti diriku,tapi kau akan menjadi makhluk immortal bodoh!"  
>jelas juubi dengan tatapan kesal terhadap spesies yang sangat bodoh melebihi kera.<p>

"MANA KUTAHU!,SALAHKAN KAU YANG TIDAK MEMBERI PENJELASAN SAMPAI HABISS!" ucap naruto penuh emosi karna tidak mau di katain bodoh.

"ka-kau sa.." belum habis perkataan naruto ucapkan

DUAAKHH!

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DI DEPANKU! KEPALA DURIAN!"  
>Dengan satu kibasan ekor,naruto terlempar di telan kegelapan pergi dari alam bawah sadarnya.<br>"bisa2 kupingku budeg kalau bocah itu teriak kagak jelas begitu".  
>Timpal juubi dengan mata yang terpejam.<br>'haa bocah yang menarik' batin juubi menyerigai.

======= normal POV

ARRRGG!  
>'Sial,kenapa dia malah melemparku dengan ekornya' batin kesal naruto emosi.<br>terbangun akibat pertemuan pertama dengan sang bijuu,naruto melirik ke samping Memandang jam dinding di kamar rumah sakit tempatnya berada.  
>'baru pukul 2 rupanya,lebih baik aku tidur lagi,besok aku memikirkannya tentang kejadian ini' ucap naruto dalam hati.<br>Menarik selimut,tak sampai beberapa menit terdengar suara denkuran harus.

========= #Light and darknees#

terlihat di langit malam yang gelap dengan di temani sinar bulan yang indah.  
>Sesosok dengan sepasang sayap kelelawar dengan tubuh di balut pakaian maid mirip pelayan di keluarga besar rambut panjang sampai kepinggang berwarna perak menari indah di tiup angin malam.<br>Mata dengan tatapan datar berkilat di terpa cahaya itu memandang ke arah desa konoha.  
>'jadi ini tempat di sembunyikan sang kebencian,aku harus melapor pada sirezs-sama' batin makhluk itu menyerigai.<br>Muncul lingkaran sihir yg menghisap pelan pelan sosok itu "kami akan menjemputmu.. Kyuubi no youko"  
>dengan kata terakhr itu sosok itu mengilang tampa bekas di kegelapan malam.<p>

..TBC..

Bagai mana Fic ini menurut kalian jelekkan ? Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini,,, karena saya athour baru,jdi maaf kalau jelek,norak,tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memperbaiki jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka review lah!  
>Hehehe #plakk ..<p>

..  
>.. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

HAPPY READING!

.  
>.<p>

Disclaimer: saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan High School DxD

Genre: Adventure,  
>supernatural<p>

Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO,bahas yang aneh, abal-abal,  
>banyak kekurangan di sana-sini,SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)<p>

2st CHAPTER:declaration of war

v v v

YOSH! HAPPY READING!

Sang fajar mulai merangkak ke ujung cakrawala. Sinarnya yang agung bahkan mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya.  
>Pagi hari yang cerah di desa bernama Konoha. Burung-burung berterbangan kesana kemari. Angin pagi yan sejuk pun ikut serta meramaikan pagi hari ini.<p>

Di sebuah apartemen yang sangat tua tepatnya di lantai tiga terdapat sesongok daging dalam selimut mengeliat kesana cacing kepanasan.

Mata terpejam di penuhi keringat di yang sedang tidur itu beberapa kali mengelengkan kepala di sertai expresi kerasnya seakan telah bermimpi buruk.

"HINATAAA!"

seakan telah terjadi sesuatu di alam mimpinya,sosok yang di kenal bernama Uzumaki Naruto berteriak memanggil nama yang sangat di kenalinya.

'hah'

'hah'

'hah'

dengan nafas ngos-ngosan Naruto seperti orang habis lari marathon,Naruto menormalkan nafasnya yang terasa memposisikan memandang dengan mata belum terbuka sempurna,selimutnya dengan sendu.

'rupanya hanya mimpi'  
>batin Naruto mengehela nafas yang panjang.<p>

"Hoam..."

"Silau sekali." Naruto merupakan seorang pemuda dengan rambut warna kuning jabrik yang menghiasi kepalanya baru saja terbangun dari mata belum terbuka sempurna, lama ia meraba gorden jendela untuk menetupi silau matanya dari efek terpaan sinar matahari pagi yang berasal dari luar jendela.

"ARRGG"  
>meringis akibat tidurnya tergangu Naruto kemudian bangun dan kemudian duduk di atas kasurnya.<p>

"Hoam..." Ia menguap sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepalanya guna meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, "hm... mimpi tadi aneh sekali, terlalu nyata." Ia kemudian mengucek matanya dan membuka secara perlahan.

'seperti bukan mimpi,mirip kenyataan'batin Naruto melihat ke luar jendela.

FlashBack

"HINATAAA!"  
>serasa di hujam beribu tombak,Naruto melebarkan matanya,shok begitulah yang di rasakanya.<br>Melihat wanita yang beberapa akhir ini menyinari tersungkur di tanah,akibat melindungi dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Luka menganga tertembus logam berbentuk cakar besi di perutnya Hinata,hingga darah merembes di perut Hinata tampa henti.

Menatap kosong ke arah Hinata,Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,suaranya tercekat,bahkan untuk mengeluarkan satu huruf pun tidak bisa,bahkan suara teman-temanya yang meneriaki namanya dan Hinata pun tidak bisa dia dengar,seakan pendegaranya sudah tuli.

Tatapan kosong bercampur marah,sedih kesal dan merasah lemah dan kehilangan kini bercampur menjadi satu,hingga membuat sang Uzumaki kini di liputi perasaan marah yang begitu mengerikan.

Emosi yang membeludak dalam hatinya,saat melihat gadis yang telah lama membuat hatinya senang dan menyinari hidupnya.  
>Kini terkapar di tanah dengan luka yang sangat parah di perutnya.<p>

Uzumaki Naruto mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh yang sangat pekat,aura kehitaman menguar dari tubuhnya,seakan aura itu hidup mengexpreasikan sang pemilik.

Tatapan bak pembunuh berdarah dingin,kini di arahkan ke arah sosok yang berdiri di depanya yang berjarak 15meter.  
>Sosok berarmor logam baja ber warna peramata hijau di dadanya,di sertai cakar begitu kuat di tangannya.<p>

Sosok itu seakan menyerigai di balik helmnya seakan hal yang di lakukanya terhadap wanita yang terkapar di tanah itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Dengan amarah yang membuludak sang Uzumaki melompat menerjang sosok itu dngan tubuh di lapisi aura berwarna hitam dengan dilengkapi kalung berbentuk magatama 6 buah yang menempel dibajunya.

warna dasar orange hitam dan bagian dalam berwarna Naruto yang semula kuning kini menjadi putih dan Naruto memiliki 2 tanduk. Dibagian belakang Naruto Tampak terlihat memiliki bola hitam melayang yang mengintarinya dan motif 10 magatama dibagian belakang baju.

"KEPARATT!,ku BUNUH KAU BAJINGANN!"  
>teriak Naruto menerjang ke arah sosok itu dengan sangat cepat hingga menimbulkan tanah hancur akibat laju Naruto yang cepat.<p>

"HIAKK" bogem mentah di lapisi aura kehitaman mengarah tepat ke kepala sosok itu.

Flashback off

'ku harap itu tidak menjadi kenyataan'  
>batin Naruto.<br>Menyibak selimutnya kemudian merenggangkan otot ditubuhnya yang terasa melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan rutinitas paginya.

Berdiri menatap dirinya di cermin,Naruto merasa aneh melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri.  
>'kenapa dengan tubuhku!'<br>terkejut dengan penglihatanya Naruto menatap lekat2 terhadap ujung rambut sampai berhenti di perutnya.  
>'in..Ini seperti waktu mengunakan mode kurama,kenapa rambutku seperti tanduk dan tubuhku ringan dan berotot bgini!'<br>'ini sangat aneh,apa jangan2 pengaruh bijuu yang bersamayam dalamku.. Seperti saat madara menjadi jinchuriki juubi' batin Naruto meneliti tubuhnya.

'apa jangan-jangan aku itu.. Ah dari pada memikirkan yang tidak-tidak lebih baik aku mandi saja.'  
>beranjak dari melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin,Naruto melakukan ritual paginya.<p>

Skip time

15 menit kemudian...

Tak lama kemudian Pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mandi nya ketika Sudah selesai melakukan Ritual setia Hari nya, Pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk yang berada di pinggangnya dan memperlihatkan dada yang berotot dan tangan yang berotot dengan Rambut yang basah, Pemuda itu masuk kembali kekamarnya dan mengambil pakaian yang akan dikenakannya hari ini.  
>lalu pemuda itu mengambil Baju dalaman warna hitam dan celana orangenya lalu mengenakan nya, kini terlihat Pemuda itu memakai Baju hitam lalu Pemuda itu mengambil Jaket orange Sedadanya lalu Keluar dari kamar nya ke Meja Makan.<p>

menghela napas kemudian menggigit roti panggangnya yang baru matang sembari menuang segelas susu coklat. Menu paginya yang begitu sederhana setelah kemarin naruto menghabiskan persediaan ramennya.

NARUTO POV

Hening...

Sendirian...

Aku senang menikmati kesepian yang telah menemaniku sejak lahir ini.

Kutarik kembali nafasku ini dengan pelan,Kucoba menekan kembali ingatan yang menyakitkan yang mulai berenang menuju ke permukaan pikiranku.

Menghabiskan roti yang telah kumakan sedari tadi,aku kembali meminum susu tersebut dan meminumnya hingga habis.  
>Syukuri apa yang ada, itulah motivasiku ketika makan dengan bahan seadannya setiap hari.<p>

selesai sarapan pagi kemudian aku melangkah keluar dari Apartemennya dan tanpa menguncinya. Karena hal itu tidak akan berguna, apa yang akan mau dicuri dari apartemen kumuh itu?  
>lagipula... tidak ada orang yang mau datang ketempat itu... dengan kedua tangan yang berada dikantun celanan,aku berjala menuju ke kantor hokage.<p>

.  
>Mata ku kini terfoku sejenak,langkahku berhenti ketika tepat sudah sampai ketujuanku Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan pintu masuk kantor hokage.<br>Menghela nafas sebentar aku mengetuk pintu ruang Hokage bersiap untuk perintah hokage.

TOK TOK TOK

Normal POV

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk" suara Rokudaime hokage menginstrupsi dari mejanya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruang hokage.  
>kini terlihat beberapa orang di dalam ruang besar ini.<p>

"kau telat baka!"  
>ucap Sakura berdiri dngan tatapan kesal<p>

"hehehe gomen Sakura-chan,aku terlambat bangun tadi"  
>jawab Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya.<p>

"kebiasaan kamu nar" potong kiba melipat tanganya di belakang kepala.

Guk!  
>Guk!<br>Guk!

sambung Akamaru membenarkan perkataan tuanya itu.  
>Naruto sweetdrop melihat kekompakan anjing dengan tuanya itu.<p>

"ck,modekusai" ucap shikamaru berada di samping hokege dengan jaringan kelingking mengorek2 telingannya.

'apa-apa'an anak itu,tidak layak menjdi asisten hokage dengan kelakuanya itu'  
>batin naruto memandang shikamaru dengan wajah tidak dapat di artikan.<p>

"oh ada kapten yamato juga" ucap naruto mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah sang empu yang di balas aggukan.

"na-naruto-kun" gumam hinata menundukkan kepalanya di seratai rona tipis di pipinya.

"eh? ada hinata rupanya" mengalihkan pandangangnya ke arah hinata, akbat mendegarkan gumaman hinata,walaupun kecil,tapi efeknya sangat besar di telinga naruto.  
>Entah kenapa naruto mulai memperhatikan hinata mulai dari saat perang,sampai perasaan apa yang di rasakanya.<br>Tapi naruto tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Ekhm!" dehem sang hokage menginstrupsikan untuk mengalihkan pandangan semua yang ada di kantor hokage.

"baiklah semua,dengarkan baik2 ini tentang misi kalian hari ini,misi kalian adalah mengintai perbatasan negara api,menurut laporan anbu semalam,di temukan sedikitnya beberapa hewan mati dan lebih parah lagi ada beberapa mayat anbu kita tewas dengan sadis.  
>Temukan bukti dan cari informasi dan apabila ada kontak senjata,kalian tidak dilarang untuk membunuh"<br>jelas sang hokage A.k.A hatake kakashi panjang lebar.

"ha'ik" semua team yang akan menjalankan misi mengganguk patuh.

"dan untuk ketua tim,yamato yg akan memipim kalian" ucap sang hokage dengan malas yang mendapat angukan dari yamato yg berdiri tepat di tengah2 tim Naruto.  
>"baiklah kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi"<br>bersamaan kata terakhir itu,meraka pun pergi keluar kantor hokage untuk menjalankan Missi.

Skip

HUTAN KEMATIAN

hutan yang terkenal yang disebut dengan Hutan Kematian atau Shi no Mori (Forest of Death). sebuah hutan yang bagi sebagian orang menyeramkan,Suasana yang mengerikan, hanya sedikit cahaya yang mampu menembus lebatnya hutan.

Terlihat Sasuke sendirian berada dalam lebatnya hutan.  
>Berdiri dengan mata sharingan berputar pelan.<br>Sasuke merapal handseal dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di lihat dengan mata penguna doujutsu yang dapat melihatnya.

"KATON GORYUUKA NO JUTSU Elemen api : jurus naga api raksasa.

memampatkan sejumlah besar chakra yang dibangu di dalam tubuhnya sasuke menghembuskan naga api dngan sekala besar ke arah langit untuk memanaskan atmosfir dan menciptakan awan mendung dan petir yang kuat untk mengaktifkan Kirin,Tapi hal itu sia2 saja.

Terlihat sasuke dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.  
>"sial!" umpat sasuke menompang kedua telapak tangan pada lutunya.<br>Keringat berjatuhan membasahi wajah stoicnya.  
>'tampa mode jountai ini tdak berguna,,, sial,,walaupun dengan kekuatan rikudou,mgkin aku harus menyempurnakan jurus ini cepat atau lambat!' ucap sasuke dengan kesal.<p>

Kini tatapanya telah berubah seperti semula,datar tampa expresi.  
>Mengarahkan pandanganya ke awan agak sdikit mendung akibat jurus sasuke tadi.<p>

'cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan datang' batin sasuke seraya mengengam kusanagaki Mengeraskan rahangnya di sertai sharingan aktif kembali.

Flashback

Sasuke dan tiga rekannya telah sampai di depan sebuah bangunan semacam kuil yang tampak sudah hancur parah.  
>"Kelihatannya tempat ini sudah lama tidak digunakan." ucap Orochimaru.<p>

"Benar-benar hancur." ucap Suigetsu,

"Yah, bagaimanapun tempat ini cukup jauh dari desa." lanjutnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sudah masuk. Di dalam sana,  
>terdapat suatu ruangan yang memajang puluhan topeng iblis.<p>

"Yang mana?"  
>tanya Sasuke pada Orochimaru yang juga sudah masuk.<p>

"Hmm, coba kita lihat, yang ..." Orochimaru mengingat-ingat dan kemudian melilit salah satu topeng dengan ularnya.

"Ini dia." ucap lelaki ular itu.

"Uhh, tempat ini sedikit menakutkan, kalau sudah ketemu, ayo cepat pergi dari sini." ucap Suigetsu.

"Ya,ayo kita pergi ... Menuju tempat dimana semua rahasia berada." ucap Orochimaru.

Saat mereka mau keluar,tampa sengaja sasuke melihat artifak bergambar musang dengan 9 ekor di rantai,dan di sampingnya banyak makhluk dengan sayap kelelawar tiba2 sasuke mengaktifkan sharinganya dan membaca tulisan kuno itu.

"i-ini.. Jangan-jangan!"  
>sasuke sdikit terkejut setelah selesai membacanya.<p>

"ada apa sasuke-kun?" tanya orochimaru berhenti berjalan dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sasuke.  
>"hn,tidak ada apa2" jawab sasuke dengan wajah datarnya kembali.<p>

Juugo dan sugetsu hanya melihat satu sama .

"kalau begitu ayo cepat pergi dari sini,kita harus cepat membangkitkan empat orang kage" ucap orochi. Melangkah keluar di ikuti sasuke.

"Ya,  
>ayo kita pergi juugo" ucap suigetsu pada juugo.<p>

Setelahnya, mereka berempat pergi ke tengah desa, Konohagakure.  
>Suasana sedang tidak begitu ramai, dan mereka berempat menggunakan jubah yang menutupi kepala. Jadi, tak ada yang tahu.<p>

Flashback off

'mungkin nanti akan terjadi hal menarik' batin sasuke kembali melanjutkan latihanya.

NORMAL POV

terlihat lima orang ninja melompat di antara dahan pohon sdang dalam misi mengintai di perbatasan negara api.  
>Mereka adalah,Naruto,Sakura,Hinata,Kiba dan kapten Yamato.<p>

"bagaimana hinata,apakau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya kapten Yamato pada Hinata

"tidak ada apa2 sensei"jawab hinata fakus mencari apapun yang dapat di jadikan informasi untuk keberhasilan misi ini.

"kalau kau kiba dan akamaru?"  
>tanya kapten Yamato pada kiba.<p>

"sama sensei,"tidak ada apa2"jawab kiba fakus mencari apapun yang dapat di jadikan informasi bersama akamaru

sedangkan naruto dan sakura hanya diam saja,karna bukan bidang mereka dalam pencarian.

#Light and darkness#

Underworld

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan besar dengan simbol-simbol dan ornamen unik berwarna emas yang menghiasi ruangan itu, terlihat empat orang tengah melakukan sebuah pertemuan. Keempat kursi tempat mereka duduk yang melingkari meja besar.

Aura yang terpancar dari mereka berempat pun juga terasa sangat kuat meskipun itu hanya sebagian kecil dari aura mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengadakan pertemuan yang mendadak seperti ini Maou Lucifer-dono" tanya seorang lelaki bergaya rambut cepak dengan kaca mata berframe hitam yang menghiasi matanya itu yang biasa di kenal Ajuka Astaroth mencoba menanyakan maksud dari pertemuan yang secara mendadak dilakukan oleh Sirzech.

ekspres maou dengan gelar Lucifer itu terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Ia yang biasanya terlihat tenang dan kalem, kini terlihat mengintimidasi bahkan mereka dapat melihat aura hitam yan menguar disekitarnya.

"grafia sudah menemukan yang kita cari selama ini"  
>ucap sirezs dengan senyum menyerigai.<p>

"benarkah itu sirezs?" tanya sosok wanita berbadan semok yg lebih di kenal dengan Serafall Sitri

sirezs hanya menyerigai saja,dan ke tiga maou lainya sudah mendapakan jawabanya.

Maou Asmodeus atau nama aslinya Falbium Glasya-  
>Labolas yang biasanya terlihat malas-malasan itu kini mengangkat kepalanya "kalau begitu kita harus bersiap siap,dan kita hrus mendapatkan kyuubi no kitsune,dengan bgitu,tampa sistim evil piece kita dapat membuat iblis baru tampa bersusah payah" ucap falbium menyerigai.<p>

"dan untuk menambah jumlah pasukan Meikai dan membuat semua tunduk di bawah kaum kita " sambung serafal dengan tatapan dingin.

"hahahaha"  
>mereka berempat mou Ajuka Astaroth,Serafal Sitri, Sirzech Gremory, dan Falbium Glasya-Labolas tertawa senang dengan rencana mereka.<p>

'besiap siaplah kyuubi' batin sirezs mengakhiri rapat.

..TBC..

Hohoho kalau kayak gini masih kepanjangan nggak nih?  
>Hehehe sorry kalau nggantung mau di lanjtkan? Itu brgantung pda bnyaknya review.<p>

Ada kritik atau saran? Saya terima dng senang hati.. ^^ uweng uweng uweng ..(((((( ^_^) ..

(( ^_^) .. uweng uweng uweng ..(((((( ^_^) ..  
>(((((( ^_^) ..(((( (( ^_^) .. uweng uweng uweng ..(((((( ^_^) ..<p>

uweng uweng uweng ^_^ :v :D


	3. Chapter 3

Loading..

Loading..

Please wait...

sebelumnya hamba mau ngucapin tengkyu untuk reader yang telah mereview dan mengkritik fic geje bin Norak ini  
>untuk wordsnya udah saya panjangin<br>dan tengkyu untuk saranya.

akhir kata,wassalam  
>uweng uweng<br>uweng ..(((((( ^_^) ..

uweng uweng uweng  
>^_^ :v :D<p>

Selamat menikmati 3th CHAPTER ini..

HAPPY READING!

.

.

Disclaimer: saya tidak  
>akan pernah mengakui<br>kepemilikan Naruto dan  
>High School DxD<p>

Genre: Adventure,  
>supernatural<p>

Warning : OOC, OC, NEW  
>DIMENSION, TYPO,bahas<br>yang aneh, abal-abal,  
>banyak kekurangan di<br>sana-sini,SKS (Sistem  
>Kebut Sejam)<p>

3st CHAPTER: WAR ABOUT TO BEGIN part:1

v  
>v<br>v

YOSH! HAPPY READING!

Sore hari di desa bernama Konoha. Burung-burung berterbangan kesana kemari seakan akan hidup mereka tidak lama lagi.  
>Awan di langit terlihat mendung,memaksa sinar matahari menembus melawati awan hitam.<p>

Di sebuah kedai,tepatnya kedai ramen terlihat seorang pria berambut blonde jabrik yang sedang masuk ke dalam kedai ramen.

"Paman aku pesan ramen 1 ukuran jumbo"  
>ucap Naruto.<p>

"Ya tunggu sebentar  
>Naruto" jawab pemilik kedai a.k.a Paman<br>Teuchi.

Duduk menunggu ramen di hidangkan,dengan menopang dagu,Naruto teringat kejadian setelah misi yang di jalaninya saat pulang bersama teman-temanya.

Flashback

Terlihat Empat orang dan satu hewan Berjalan beriringan keluar dari kantor Berjalan beriringan tampa ada percakapan berlangsung.

pulang bersama dengan teman-temanya dengan jalan kaki,Naruto meghiraukan tatapan kagum dari penduduk desa yang melewatinya di jalan.

Karena sekarang,  
>Uzumaki Naruto,bocah<br>yang dulu hidup dengan  
>penuh kutuk,cacian dan<br>maki seluruh penduduk  
>desa,kini sudah membuktikan segalanya,<br>menghancurkan takdir,  
>memutar balikkan fakta.<br>Menunjukkan sebuah bukti  
>kongkrit akan jalan<br>ninjanya.

Dan sekarang Naruto,laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik panjang sebahu,depanya sedikit mencuat seperti sepasang tanduk.  
>dengan mata berwarna biru<br>sebiru terlihat disegani oleh semua orang. Entah  
>dari dalam desa ataupun luar desa.<br>Akibat peranya di perang akbar perang dunia ninja ke empat.

Berjalan di samping sahabatnya,Naruto berjalan dengan diam sambil menatap jalan.  
>Pikiranya di penuhi tentang kajadian waktu lalu.<br>Dari perginya Sasuke dari rumah sakit yang entah kemana tampa kabar.  
>Bahkan Sakura pun tidak tau saat dia menanyakanya waktu misi tadi.<p>

Bertemu kembali dengan Bijuu yang membunuh banyak Shinobi di perang dunia Ninja keempat,yang sekarang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya.  
>Hingga mimpi buruknya tadi malam.<p>

Sedangkan Hinata memandang khawatir kearah Naruto,berjalan di samping Sakura,Hinata hanya diam memperhatikanya.  
>Bukanya takut,hanya saja dia tidak kuat kalau berbicara pada pujaan hatinya itu.<br>Bisa-bisa dia pingsan dan malah menyusahkan temanya kalau Hinata berbicara pada pujaan hatinya itu.

"Haa,, aku tak menyangka misi kali ini sangat membosankan"keluh Kiba mengingat misi yang di berikan Hokage membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Ia juga sih,akhir2 ini memang tidak banyak misi" timpal Sakura berjalan di samping Kiba.

"Aku sangat ingin melawan missing Nin,untuk merenggangkan ototku..Tapi Hokage-sama malah menyuruh kita mengintai..Malah tdak menemukan apa2 lagi,membesonkan sekali" keluh Kiba sambil berjalan menatap Langit.

"sa-sabar saja Kiba-kun,mungkin besok2 akan ada" ucap hinata prihatin melihat kiba.

"Semoga aja akan ada hal menarik,ya kan Akamaru"ucap kiba menepuk kepala anjingnya Akamaru

Guk!

Guk!

Sambung Akamaru menyetujui perkataan tuanya.

"Oi Nar,bagaimana keadaan tanganmu itu?" tunjuk Kiba ke arah tangan Naruto.

Merasa lamunanya buyar,akhirnya Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Kiba.  
>"Oh ini..Seperti yang kau lihat,walaupun bukan tangan asli,tapi tidak apa2" jawab Naruto memperlihatkan tanganya.<p>

"kamu harus berterima kasih pada Tsunade taicho,dia tidak tidur berhari hari hanya untuk membuatkan tangan dari sel Hokage pertama untukmu"sambung Sakura berjalan di samping Kiba.

"um,nanti aku harus bertemu sekali lagi dengan baa-chan,untuk berterima kasih" jawab Naruto

Sakura dan kiba hanya dengan pelan di sertai hembusan angin sepoi2 yang menyejukkan.

"0i Nar,ada apa denganmu?,kulihat akhir ini kamu banyak diam..Dan sedikit berbeda,Sejak brakhirnya perang,apalagi fisikmu," tanya Kiba memandangi Naruto,meneliti dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki

"Ah,tidak apa2 kok Kib,akhir2 ini aku hanya tidak enak badan saja,"  
>jawab Naruto lesu berjalan loyo<p>

"Mu-Mungkin Na-naruto-kun sedang sakit"  
>ucap Hinata membenarkan jawaban Naruto dengan khawatir.<p>

"Souka? Jadi pahlawan kita bisa sakit juga ya..Hahaha" ucap kiba enteng memanas-manasi Naruto.

"Memangnya kamu pikir aku ini robot apa" jawab Naruto memandang Kiba kesal.

"Bisa jadi..Ya kan Akamaru!"  
>ucap Kiban dengan serigai penuh kemenangan<p>

"Guk!"

"Guk!"

Sahut Akamaru membenarkan ucapan tuanya.

"Dan juga kau terlihat seperti Madara saja,terlihat di rambutmu,seperti ada tanduk saja.." sambung Kiba lagi.

"Jagan samakan aku dengan si Madara-TEME!"  
>ucap Naruto kesal mendheat glare Kiba.<p>

Kiba malah tertawa terbahak-bahak  
>bisa menjahili sahabatnya itu.<p>

Akibat tergangu dengan duo anak yang sangat berisik di sampingya,Terlihat aura kehitaman keluar dari gadis berambut soft pink dengan expresi sangat menyeramkan di samping mereka.

'DUAKH'

'DUAKH'

Bogem mentah mendarat di kepala mereka berdua,a.k.a Narukiba.  
>"Bisakah kalian tidak berdebat di sampingku"<br>ucap Sakura Horror

"Sa-Sakura-chan bukan aku!,tapi dia"  
>jawab Naruto terbata bata dengan benjolan di kepalanya sambil menunjuk Kiba.<p>

"Eh,kenapa kau malah menyalahkan ku!" protes Kiba dengan kesal sambil mengelus benjolan di kepalanya.

"Tapi kau yang mulai Kiba!"  
>ucap Naruto emosi membenarkan ucapanya.<p>

"DIAMM!"  
>teriak Sakura Terlihat aura kehitaman keluar dari gadis berambut soft pink itu dengan expresi sangat menyeramkan melebihi tadi.<p>

"KALAU TIDAK,AKU AKAN MEMASUKKAN KALIAN BERDUA KERUMAH SAKIT!"  
>sambung Sakura dengan mengelutukkan tangannya,bersiap memberi bogem mentah.<p>

"Ampun Sa-Sakura-chan"  
>ucap Naruto bersujud-sujud bersama Kiba dengan menangis ala anime.<p>

"Bagus kalau kalian mengerti"  
>ucap sakura penuh kemenangan.<p>

"Hihihi"  
>tawa kecil dari mulut Hinata melihat Naruto dan kiba tidak berubah dari akademi sampai sekarang.<p>

Mendogak melihat Hinata tertawa,naruto malah tertengun melihat wajah cantik Hinata.  
>'Manis'<br>itulah deskripsi untuk wanita yang tertawa manis di depanya itu.

Masih melihat wajah hinata tampa berkedip,sang empu yang di lihat malah menudukkan kepala di sertai warna merah di terhadap Naruto yang masih menatapnya tampa berkedip.  
>Seperti bocah yang menemui sesuatu pertama kali dia lihat.<p>

Sedangkan Sakura dan Kiba,malah tersenyum penuh arti melihat sahabatnya itu.

Naruto terus melihat ke arah wajah Hinata sampai sampai dia tidak brgerak.  
>Bukan bukan kearah wajah Hinata lagi,melainkan tepat ke arah belakang Hinata tepatnya di langit<br>seperti sosok makhluk sedang mengintip di balik portal berbentuk bulat dengan tulisan aneh di sampingnya.

'Makhluk apa itu' batin naruto terkejut.

"Hei Naruto ada apa kau beng0ng begitu?"  
>tanya Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto.<p>

Terkejut ada yang menempuk pundaknya,Naruto Mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Kiba.  
>"Eh,oh tidak apa kok Kib"balas Naruto berbohong.<p>

"Apa kamu baik2 saja Naruto?"tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Ia Sakura-chan tenang saja" balas Naruto menyakinkan dari acara sujud-sujudtan tadi.

'Naruto-kun' batin Hinata khawatir

"Oh bagitu,kalau begitu ayo kita segera pulang,aku juga harus ke tempat Ino,ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan" sambung Sakura mempercepat langkahnya.

"Um" anguk NaruHinaKiba kompak.

Mempercepat jalan Mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat sosok itu.  
>Tapi nihil,sosok itu menghilang seperti di telan langit<p>

'Apa aku hanya berhalusinasi?" batin Naruto memikirkan kejadian tadi seraya melangkah mengikuti temanya.

Flashback off

'Haa..Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kejadian aneh,firasatku buruk akan hal ini'  
>batin naruto termenung<p>

NORMAL POV

"Ini Naruto" ucap paman  
>Teuchi sambil meletakan<br>ramen pesanan Naruto di  
>meja.<p>

Merasa Ramenya sudah datang,melepaskan pikiranya sejenak,akhirnya Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Terima kasih paman" ucap naruto.

"Ya" jawab paman Teuchi melangkah ke dapur

SKIP 15 menit kemudian...

Naruto POV

Akhirnya, setelah bisa  
>makan ramen di Ichiraku aku<br>bisa pulang. Ku cepatkan  
>langkah kaki ku agar aku<br>bisa cepat sampai. Jalan  
>sendirian menuju rumahku merupakan hal yang sangat<br>membosankan dan sangat bosan...  
>jalanan juga mulai sepi akibat sudah malam.<p>

sangat gelap.

Sepertinya lampu pada mati,entahlah.  
>Aku terus berjalan,<br>sekarang sudah tiba di  
>Depan pintu apartemenku<p>

End Naruto POV

Akhirnya pemuda itu sampai juga pulang ke masuk ke melangkah kakinya ke tempat tidur.

'haa..Lelah sekali tadi,Besok saja mandi,aku merasa sangat mengantuk' batin Naruto tidur memejamkan matanya.

#Light and darkness#

Di sebuah tempat,Terlihat lima orang siswa yang keluar dari sebuah  
>gedung yang telah hancur.<br>dengan wajah tampa dosa,mereka melangkah dengan pelan,lima orang siswa itu berhenti ketika sebuah portal dengan lambang sihir muncul di depan meraka berlima.

Sosok yang muncul dengan portal dengan lambang sihir tersebut melangkah dengan pelan dan berhenti tepat di depan kelima siswa tersebut.

Kelima siswa tersebut  
>hanya memandang datar dengan kehadiran sosok tersebut.<p>

Sekaran meraka dapat  
>mengidentifikasika sosok tersebut Pemuda usia yang tidak<br>jauh berbeda dari  
>mereka, rambut blonde<br>serta memakai pakaian siswa seperti mereka.

Setelah mengamati  
>pemuda di depannya Rias atau lebih di kenal dengan Rias gremory,pemimpim club penelitian ilmu gaib dari kelima siwa tersebut dengan rambut merah darah,serta tubuh yang sexy dengan dada yang bisa di bilang di atas rata rata tersebut<br>dengan rasa penasaran  
>yang tinggi segera<br>mengajukan pertanyaan  
>kepada sosok pemuda blonde di depanya.<p>

"Ada apa Saji?" tanya Rias pada sosok tersebut yang lebih kenal dengan Genshirou Saji.

"Kaicho memangil kalian semua untuk segera ke ruang OSIS" jawab Saji memandang datar ke arah Rias.

Memandang Saji dengan lama,akhirnya Rias memandang ke arah ratunya,perempuan berambut  
>hitam panjang yang dia<br>ikat twintail yang di kenal dengan Akeno.

"Baiklah,Akeno siapkan sihir teleport,kita akan ke tempat Sona."

mengangukan kepala singkat,Akeno berjalan ke depan mereka semua.  
>Semua lima siswa tersebut berkumpul di samping Akeno.<p>

Dengan mehafal mantra perpindahan,muncul lingkaran sihir di bawah habisnya ucapan mantra yang di hafal Akeno,mereka menghilang di ikuti saji menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir khas keluarganya.

Diruang ruang OSIS.

Muncul lingkaran sihir dengan lambang khas keluarga lima siswa tersebut muncul Diruangan ruang OSIS,di ikuti saji dengan lingkaran sihir khas keluarganya.

Seluruh pasang mata yang  
>berada didalam ruangan<br>tersebut melihat kearah  
>Lingkaran sihir tersebut.<p>

Ke enam siswa yang muncul tersebut tersebut berjalan ke arah kursi yang di sediakan untuk mereka berenam.

"Silahkan duduk."  
>ucap perempuan dengan rambut pendek yang berwarna<br>hitam, kaca mata yang  
>dipakai perempuan<br>tersebut dan wajah yang  
>datar membuat dia<br>kelihatan sangat tegas.

Mengangukkan kepala,kelima siswa tersebut duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan untuk mereka.  
>Kini terdapat lima belas orang duduk di kursi dengan meja melingkar.<p>

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau  
>bicarakan Souna."<br>Setelah merasa nyaman  
>dengan kursi yang dia<br>duduki Rias mengajukan pertanyaanya.

"Rias…." Sona memulai  
>pembicaraannya."Aku sudah mendapatkan kabar pemberitahuan dari Maou"<p>

"Maksudmu.. " Rias  
>menegakan badan setelah<br>mendengar perkataan Sona  
>"…kabar pemberitahuan dari Maou? Tentang apa?"<p>

"Sang kebencian telah di temukan" Melihat pandangan  
>bingung dari Rias,Sona<br>melanjutkan perkataannya  
>"Kyuubi telah di temukan"<p>

Setelah itu terjadi  
>keheningan, Sona menunggu reaksi dari Rias<p>

Keheningan terpecahkan  
>ketika Rias tertawa.<br>"Ha_ " Tawanya terhenti  
>saat dia melihat raut wajah Sona yang tidak<br>berubah.

"Apa aku kelihatan  
>bercanda?" Tubuh Rias<br>langsung menegang ketika  
>dia yakin kalau Sona sedang<br>tidak bercanda.

Mendengar itu Rias  
>kemudian memejamkan<br>matanya. Suasana diruang  
>OSIS ini sedikit menegang<br>saat Rias tidak  
>mengatakan apa-apa.<p>

"Melihat bagaimana  
>anggota organisasi pelacak mencarinya,itu tidak mustahil"<br>Setelah  
>sekian lama diam akhirnya<br>Rias berbicara, walaupun dengan nada yang  
>sedikit berubah dari<br>sebelumnya. Sona dapat  
>melihat pandangan Rias<br>menajam.

Mendengar itu Seorang pria  
>yang mendapat gelar<br>serkyuritei memotong pembicaraan duo gadis itu dengan suara dingin,di layangkan ke arah Rias,pemuda berambut coklat atau lebih di kenal hyudou Issei menajamkan  
>matanya. Suasana diruang<br>OSIS ini sedikit menegang  
>saat tiba2 Issei mengeluarkan suaranya.<p>

"Ada yang bisa memberikan penjelasan tentang masalah ini?"ucap pemuda berambut coklat atau lebih di kenal hyudou Issei menajamkan  
>matanya ke arah Rias dan Sona.<p>

"Biar  
>kujelaskan" ucap Sona menjawab<br>dengan tenang.

"Beribu tahun  
>silam, sebuah Perang Akbar antara iblis,<br>malaikat, dan malaikat  
>jatuh yang berlangsung di<br>Akhirat membuat ketiga  
>fraksi besar yang terlibat<br>di dalamnya hampir saja punah sebelum mereka  
>akhirnya setuju untuk<br>melakukan gencatan  
>senjata. Karena jumlah<br>kaum Iblis jatuh drastis akibat makhluk besar dengan sembilan ekor masuk ke dalam perang yang sedang berlangsung di antara tiga kubu.  
>makhluk besar dengan sembilan ekor yang di kenal dengan kyuubi mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar,serta kebencian memlebihi kaum kita."<p>

Sona terus  
>melanjutkan perkataannya<br>sedangkan semua yang ada di ruang OSIS mendengarkannya dengan  
>serius.<p>

"Sejak ratusan tahun sebelum terjadi great WAR,nenek moyang kita mengunakan kekuatan makhluk besar dengan sembilan ekor itu untuk membangkitkan  
>kembali iblis tampa harus mengunakan lebih tepatnya menciptakan kembali,tapi sejak great war,makhluk besar dengan sembilan ekor itu hilang tampa jejak.<p>

Karena jumlah  
>kaum Iblis jatuh drastis<br>setelah berakhirnya perang, Ajuka Beelzebub,  
>salah satu dari Yondai Mou<br>(Four Great Satans),  
>menciptakan sistem Evil<br>Pieces yang memungkinkan  
>para bangsawan dari kaum kami untuk membangkitkan<br>kembali manusia sebagai  
>Iblis untuk dijadikan<br>pelayan dan untuk menambah jumlah pasukan  
>Meikai (Underworld),. Daripada menungu makhluk itu di temukan kembali."<p>

jelas Sona panjang sambil mengatur kecamatanya yang sedikit turun.  
>setelah penjelasan<br>yang panjang dari Sona,  
>Issei mulai mengutarakan<br>pertanyaanya.  
>"jadi makhluk sembilan ekor itu yang di sebut kebencian?"<p>

setelah sekian  
>lama diam, akhirnya Rias<br>mengeluarkan suaranya.  
>"ya,seperti yang katakan Issei-kun.."<p>

"ekhm!"  
>suara Sona kembali mengintsupsi semua yang berada di ruang OSIS agar memperhatikanya<p>

"Seperti info yang kita dapatkan,para maou menyuruh kita semua untuk tiga hari kedepan berkumpul di mekai,untuk bersiap siap untuk memburu sang kebencian" ucap Sona

"jadi tiga hari lagi kita akan memburunya kaicho?" tanya gadis berkacamata dengan  
>suara dingin ia memiliki<br>surai berwarna hitam  
>panjang dan iris mata berwarna light-brown yang di kenal Tsubaki Shinra.<p>

"um" Sona mengganguk menjawab pertanyaan ratunya.

"jadi persiapkan diri kalian tiga hari lagi" instrupsi Sona kepada seluruh siswa yang berada di Ruang OSIS mengakhiri rapat dadakanya itu.

'kalau begitu aku akan memperlihatkan kekuatanku dan mendapatkan sang kebencian agar aku di akui di suluruh ektensi'  
>batin Issei menyerigai sadis.<p>

Rias hanya diam saja melihat Issei budak tercintanya.  
>Seakan tau apa yang di pikirkan orang yang di cintainya itu.<p>

Mengalihkan perhatianya pada aggota keluarganya Rias mengintrupsi agar beranjak pergi.  
>"Sona,kami pergi dulu" ucap Rias yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sona<p>

melangkah keluar,Rias dan semua anggotanya pergi dari ruang OSIS dan kembali ke ruang clubnya.

.

.

.

.

#Light and darkness#

terlihat seorang ninja melompat di antara dahan pohon.  
>Melewati lebatnya hutan,tak mengurangi kecepatan lompatanya.<br>pemuda tampan berambut raven melompat di antara dahan pohon seakan sedang terbubu-buru.

menatapnya tajam ke depan,pemuda berambut reven yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah khas stoic nya kini berganti dengan expresi buru-buru.  
>'Aku harus cepat ke kantor Hokage,kalau tidak kejadian buruk akan terjadi'<br>batin Sasuke menatap tajam ke depan.

melompat di antara dahan pohon akhirnya Pemuda tersebut sampai di gerbang Desa Konoha.  
>Berhenti di depan gerbang,Uchiha sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk mernolmalkan nafasnya yang memburu,akibat kelelahan.<p>

Tampa mempedulikan dua orang yang duduk di pos penjaga gerbang Desa yang menatap kearahnya bingung,  
>Sasuke kembali berlari menuju ke kantor Hokage.<p>

Terlihat dua orang yang duduk di pos penjaga gerbang Desa yang menatap kepergian Sasuke.  
>"Ada apa denganya?" tanya Izumo pada Kontetsu<p>

"Entahlah,berharap saja akan terjadi hal yang menarik" jawab kontetsu malas

"Ah,kau tidak asik kontetsu.." ucap Izumo memandang ke arah gerbang acuh tak acuh.

Skip time

KANTOR HOKAGE

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

"masuk"  
>suara Rokudaime hokage menginstrupsi dari mejanya.<p>

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruang hokage.  
>kini terlihat dua orang di dalam ruang besar ini.<p>

"Oh rupanya kau Sasuke,dari mana saja kau,apa kau kabur dari rumah sakit saat pemulihanmu?" tanya Rokudaime dengan malasnya.

"Bukan waktunya membicarakan hal yang tidak berguna,ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." jawab Sasuke ketus

'Ck,modekusai' batin shikamaru dengan tatapan bosanya.

"Baiklah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" tanya Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi dengan tegas.  
>Sampai Shikamaru yang mau menguap jadi terhenti.<p>

"Kita dalam kondisi darurat" ucap sasuke dengan pandangan membuat dua orang di hadapanya sedikit tegang.

"Makhluk bernama Iblis akan menyerang kita" sambung Sasuke lagi dengan tajam.

..TBC..

. 


	4. Chapter 4

Loading..

Loading..

Please wait...

Note :Hoam -_\\ mungkin chap ini chap paling membosankan..Bnyak OOC nya..Tapi ayo review! Abis baca,  
>review dan review! Kalo<br>bisa tiap chapter,  
>review walaupun tidak baca juga review...Hehehe<br>#plak  
>Dan terimakasih yang udah ngasih review<br>dichapter sebelumnya!  
>uweng uweng<br>uweng ..(((((( ^_^) ..

uweng uweng uweng  
>^_^ :v :D<p>

Selamat menikmati 4th CHAPTER ini..

HAPPY READING!

.

.

Disclaimer: saya tidak  
>akan pernah mengakui<br>kepemilikan Naruto dan  
>High School DxD<p>

Genre: Adventure,  
>supernatural<p>

Warning : OOC, OC, NEW  
>DIMENSION, TYPO,bahas<br>yang aneh, abal-abal,  
>banyak kekurangan di<br>sana-sini,SKS (Sistem  
>Kebut Sejam)<p>

4st CHAPTER: WAR ABOUT TO BEGIN part:2

v  
>v<br>v

YOSH! HAPPY READING!

Flashback

terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven melompat dari dahan pohon dengan pelan dan mendarat tepat di tanah tampa mengeluarkan suara.

'Jadi ini tempatnya' batin pemuda tampan berambut raven tersebut, sambil melihat bangunan di depanya.

Melangkah ke tempat tersebut pemuda berambut reven dengan wajah datarnya yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke,kini berheti tepat di sebuah bangunan semacam  
>Kuil yang tampak sudah<br>hancur parah dan nampak  
>simbol klan uzumaki di kuil tersebut.<p>

Berjalan ke arah pintu masuk kuil yang berupa replika raksasa clan  
>Uzumaki,pemuda Uchiha tersebut melangkah masuk ke dalam mencari sesuatu yang berupa artifak kuno untuk mencari beberapa informasi yang di perlukannya.<p>

Kini pemuda Uchiha tersebut berhenti tepat tengah ruangan yang terdapat beberapa  
>topeng Oni tergantung masih utuh. dan tiga simbol<br>Clan Uzumaki yang  
>terhubung,terlihat juga<br>dibawahnya hiasan topeng Oni yang  
>berderetan dengan hiasan api hitamnya.<p>

'Di mana Artifak kuno itu berada' batin Sasuke mengingat kembali saat pertama kali dia melihatnya waktu dia bersama Team Hebi beserta Orochimaru untuk mencari topeng Shinigami.

Melihat di antara deretan topeng Oni akhirnya Sasuke menemukan yang dia cari.  
>'Ini dia Artifak itu' batin Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan Sharingan tiga tomoenya untuk membaca tulisan kuno yang terdapat di Artifak tersebut.<p>

Dengan wajah sedikit berubah dari datar menjadi terus membacanya sampai habis.  
>'Rupanya begitu,tapi sepertinya ada sambunganya.' batin sasuke mencari sambungan artifak yang sedikit hilang setengahnya.<p>

Terlihat Sasuke terus mencari sambungan artifak yang sedikit hilang setengahnya,sampai ke seluruh bangunan Kuil,tapi hasilnya nihil,Sasuke tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Merasa tidak menemukan apa-apa,Sasuke melangkah keluar bangunan Kuil tersebut,untuk mencari ke tempat lain,yang dia rasakan ada di tempat itu.

SKIP TIME

Berheti tepat di sebuah kuil yang bertuliskan Kuil Naka.  
>Sasuke,pemuda tampan berambut raven tesebut melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam Kuil tersebut.<p>

di dalam Kuil tersebut,terdapat  
>ruang pertemuan rahasia<br>Uchiha.  
>Di ruang pertemuan tersebut juga terdapat suatu balok batu<br>bergambarkan Sharingan.  
>melangkahkan kakinya,Sasuke sekarang berada tepat di balok batu<br>bergambarkan Sharingan.

Dengan membuat Segel tangan dan mengucapkan satu jutsu,Sasuke  
>membukanya,hingga<br>tampak tangga menuju ke  
>bawah.<p>

melangkahkan kakinya,Sasuke sekarang berada tepat Di dalam,tepatnya di suatu  
>Altar batu bertuliskan<br>huruf segel,dan juga di sampingnya beberapa gulugan beserta Artifak yang di cari Sasuke.

'Jadi di situ rupanya' melangkahkan kakinya,Sasuke sekarang berada tepat berada Artifak yang dia cari.

Kemudian,Sasuke kembali mengaktifkan Sharingan tiga tomoenya untuk membaca tulisan kuno yang terdapat di Artifak tersebut.

Menutup matanya sejenak sambil menonaktifkan Sharingan,Sasuke menggabungkan beberapa informasi yang dia perolehnya tadi.  
>'Jadi begitu rupanya' batin Sasuke Menyerigai.<p>

melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Kuil tersebut,Sasuke sudah mendapatkan informasi yang dia cari.  
>Dengan melakukah Shusin,Sasuke menghilang dari tempat itu.<p>

Flashback off

Normal POV

"Oh jadi begitu" ucap Rokudaime Kakashi setelah mendegarkan Cerita Sasuke.

"Hoam,bisakah kamu menjelaskan apa yang tertulis di Artifak kuno itu?"tanya shikamuru yang berdiri di samping Rokudaime di sertai nguapan malasnya.

"Hn,menurut yang tertulis di Artifak kuno itu... Beribu tahun  
>silam,sebuah Perang Akbar antara iblis,malaikat, dan malaikat<br>jatuh yang berlangsung di  
>Akhirat membuat ketiga<br>fraksi besar yang terlibat  
>di dalamnya hampir saja punah,sebelum mereka<br>akhirnya setuju untuk  
>melakukan gencatan<br>senjata. Karena jumlah  
>kaum Iblis jatuh drastis akibat makhluk besar dengan sembilan ekor masuk ke dalam perang yang sedang berlangsung di antara tiga kubu.<br>makhluk besar dengan sembilan ekor yang di kenal dengan kyuubi mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar dan kebencian yang pekat,menghacurkan apapun yang ada di depanya,sejak dia terlepas dari Neraka bagian bawah.

Sasuke terus melanjutkan penjelasan panjangnya, sedangkan Kakashi dan Shikamaru mendengarkannya dengan  
>serius.<p>

Sejak ratusan tahun sebelum terjadi Great Wars,Kaum Iblis mengunakan kekuatan makhluk besar dengan sembilan ekor itu untuk membangkitkan  
>kembali iblis,atau lebih tepatnya menciptakan kembali,dia dikurung di Neraka bagian bawah,untuk proses menciptakan Iblis,tapi sejak Great War berakhir,makhluk besar dengan sembilan ekor itu hilang tampa jejak."<p>

Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar di sertai helaan nafas,dia tidak suka berbicara panjang lebar,karena itu bisa menghilangkan image Uchihanya.

"Apa itu bisa di percaya?" tanya Kakashi antara percaya dan tidak,dengan pandangan tajam ke arah Sasuke,bukan maksud lain,hanya saja dia takut,dengan ceritanya itu Sasuke balik seperti dulu dan balik menyerang Konoha.

Sebagai Hokage baik,Kakashi harus menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dia lakukan,karena menyangkut keamanan Desa Konoha.

"Apa aku bercanda Hokage-sama?" tanya Sasuke dengan tegas.

Menatap mata Uchiha tersebut dengan lama mencari kebohongan di dalamya,tapi Nihil dia hanya menemukan kejujuran di dalamnya,akhirnya Kakashi mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah shikamaru.  
>"bagaimana pendapatmu Shikamaru?" tanya Kakashi.<p>

"Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke,aku menangkap beberapa informasi yang penting" ucap Shikamaru.

"Kemungkinan besar Iblis akan mengambil kembali kyuubi,otomatis mereka akan menyerang kita..Dan apa ada informasi penting lain yang kau ingat Sasuke?" tanya Shikamuru pada Sasuke serta mengakhiri pejelasan singkatnya.

Menutup matanya sejenak sambil mengigat kembali informasi penting yang dia lupain,,Sasuke mengigat beberapa informasi di kepalanya yang dia perolehnya tadi.  
>"Tepat 10 desember dalam 100 tahun sekali,para Iblis bisa membangkitkan pasukanya kembali"<br>jelas Sasuke mengigat beberapa informasi di kepalanya yang dia lupa jelaskan tadi.

"Hmmm.. Berarti tepat 4 hari lagi mereka para Iblis,harus bisa mendapatkan Kyuubi untuk membangkitkan pasukanya kembali.." ucap Shikamaru sambil menjelaskan info penting yang dia pikirkan dengan otak jeniusnya.

"hn"  
>Sasuke hanya menganguk di sertai kata tadermaknya.<p>

"Otomatis 3 hari lagi,Mereka akan menyerang kita sebelum Ritual mereka di lakukan." ucap Kakashi terkejut,sambil mengambil beberapa kesimpulan yang di bicarakan Asistenya itu.

Setelah itu terjadi  
>keheningan yang agak lama.<br>"Neko" pangil Kakashi memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

TAP!

Muncul seorang anbu bertopeng Kucing menunduk di depan Kakhasi.  
>"Cepat Pangil Uzumaki Naruto ke Mari"<p>

"baik Hokage-sama" ucap Anbu tersebut menghilang dengan Shushin.

#Light and darkness#

'350'

'351'

'352'

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang melakukan Push Up di Training Ground dekat Hutan.

POOF

muncul ledakan asap di depan pemuda yang sedang melakukan latihan Push Up.  
>"Maaf mengangu anda Naruto-san,Hokage-sama memangil anda" ucap seorang anbu bertopeng Kucing menunduk di depan Naruto.<p>

Berhenti melakukan latihan Push Up,pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Naruto,menaikkan alisnya binggung.  
>'Ada apa tiba2 Kakashi-sensei memangilku?,biasanya kalau ada misi dia menyuruh Sakura atau yg lainya,tpi sekarang yang datang Anbu,Pasti terjadi suatu' batin Naruto segera mengambil bajunya,dan memakainya.<p>

"kau boleh pergi Anbu-san,aku akan segara pergi ke kantor Hokage." ucap Naruto menlangkahkan kakinya pergi ke kantor Hokage.

"Baik" Ucap Anbu tersebut segera menghilang.

Skip Time

RUANG HOKAGE

"Ada apa Kakashi-sensei.. Eh,TEME! sejak kapan kau ada di situ!." ucap Naruto terkejut sambil menunjuk ke arah wajah Sasuke yang bersandar di dinding.

"hn"  
>ucap sasuke tampa membuka matanya yg sedari tadi terpejam bersandar di dinding dekat jendela kantor Hokage.<p>

"Kemana saja kau Sasuke,aku tidak melihatmu dari sejak kau keluar Rumah Sakit" tanya Naruto

membuka matanya yg sedari tadi terpejam Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto.  
>"Bukan Urusanmu Dobe" ucap sasuke datar.<p>

"KAU!"geram Naruto melihat Sasuke bertingkah sok keren.

Melihat kegaduhan akan terjadi,Kakashi berinisiatif memangil Naruto.  
>"Naruto!"<p>

megalihkan pandanganya kearah Kakashi,Naruto berhenti akan membuat kegaduhan dengan sahabatnya itu.  
>"Eh,Kakashi-sensei ada apa saya di pangil ke sini" ucap Naruto sesekali mendheat glear Sasuke.<p>

"begini Naruto.." ucap Kakashi mulai menjelaskanya.

"ck modekusai"ucap shikamaru bosan mendegarkan penjelasan Kakashi tentang kejadian tadi

SKIP penjelasanya.

"Jadi begitu.." ucap Naruto setelah mendengarkan informasi tersebut,Seraya memikirkan kejadian yang di alaminya.

'Berarti yg kulihat kemarin adalah nyata,aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kurama pada mereka'batin Naruto dengan expresi yang tidak bisa di artikan,mengetahui sahabat yang paling dekat dan sangat di percayainya mau di ambil begitu saja.

"Baiklah kita harus pergi ke Tempat Kurama untuk menanyakan Kepastianya"ucap Kakashi sambil berdiri.  
>Yang di jawab anggukan semuanya<p>

Skip

Bukit belakang Hokage

Kyuubi menatap mereka  
>dengan mata merahnya.<br>Lalu berpaling pada  
>Naruto yang berada didepan. Naruto merasakannya.<br>Semua yang hadir  
>bersamanya, merinding. Baru kali ini mereka<br>melihat Kyuubi secara  
>jelas dalam jarak<br>sedekat ini.  
>Apalagi lima anbu pengawal Hokage yang merasa takut-takut melihat Kyuubi siluman terkuat di dunia.<p>

menggeram, lalu  
>Berakata.<br>"ADA APA KALIAN DATANG KESINI?"

"Kami kesini untuk  
>mendengarkanmu Kurama."Tegas Naruto kian.<p>

Kyuubi melemaskan otot-ototnya lebih jauh, seakan pegal untuk  
>bergerak lebih lincah,lalu berkata.<br>"BERTANYA PADAKU? TENTANG APA NARUTO?"

"Ini masalah tentang iblis"Ucap Kakashi memotong pembeciraan Naruto.

Kyuubi menatap Kakashi di ikuti geraman singkat.  
>"APA MAKSUDMU MANUSIA?JANGAN BERTELE-TELE,KALIAN SUDAH MENGANGU AKU TIDUR"<p>

"Hentikan kata-katamu  
>itu Kurama." Sergah<br>Naruto tajam." Kau baru  
>pertama kali ini bertemu<br>mereka. Belajarlah sopan  
>sedikit!" Ia tak perduli dengan tatapan campur<br>aduk dari orang-orang  
>disekelilingnya. Sasuke<br>tetap cool. Tenang tanpa  
>ada perubahan raut<br>wajah seakan tak terjadi mengingat bahwa dia itu Uchiha yang dapat mengendalikanya begitu mudah.

"Iblis ingin mengambilmu kembali untuk menbuatmu menjadi pembiakan mereka" ucap Sasuke dengan pedas di sertai Sharinganya yang aktif.

Kyuubi terkejut mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke.  
>Dia sudah tau,kalau cepat atau lambat,mereka pasti akan mengambilnya kembali.<p>

Naruto mendekat ke arah Kurama.  
>"Bisakah kamu menjelaskanya Kurama... Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu" Ucap Naruto sendu.<p>

"HEEH…..BAIKLAH, AKU  
>TAK BISA MENOLAK<br>SETIAP  
>PERMINTAANMU.<br>DENGARKANLAH,  
>MANUSIA, AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MAU<br>BERBICARA PADA  
>KALIAN SELAIN<br>KARENA PERMINTAAN  
>DARI NARUTO…<br>JADI DENGARKANLAH KATA-KATAKU INI  
>BAIK-BAIK"<p>

Mata merah Kyuubi  
>menatap Naruto sesaat,cepat atau lambat,semua pasti terungkap,cih dia tidak suka melihat dirinya terasa lemah dengan menceritakan kisahnya,apa boleh buat,di juga tidak ingin di ambil kembali oleh pihak Iblis,lebih baik bertarung dengan Madara,dari pada di ambil kembali oleh pihak Iblis.<br>lantas dia bercerita,

"AKU SEBENARNYA BUKAN DARI DUNIA SHINOBI,MELAINKAN DARI DIMENSI LAIN,LEBIH TEPATNYA DARI DIMENSI YANG DI HUNI IBLIS,MALAIKAT,MALAIKAT JATUH DAN PARA YOUKAI…  
>AKU SEBENARNYA ADALAH PEMIMPIM YOUKAI KE DUA,YANG PERTAMA ADALAH RAJA TENGU DAN KEDUA AKU,SEJAK 1000 TAHUN YANG LALU...SAAT KEJADIAN YANG MENIMPAKU,DAN SELURUH KAUM YOUKAI,DI MANA SELURUH KAUM KAMI DI BANTAI HABIS OLEH MAKHLUK BERSAYAP KELELAWAR,SAAT ITU HANYA AKU YANG TERSISA,KEMUDIAN MEREKA MENANGKAPKU DAN MENGURUNGKU DI NERAKA PALING BAWAH UNTUK DI JADIKAN ALAT OBJEK PENELETIAN MEREKA,KARENA MEREKA MENEMUKAN SEBAGIAN KEKUATANKU YANG DAPAT MELAHIRKAN INDIVIDU BARU" ucap kyuubi lirih di ikuti expresi sedih,marah,kini bercampur aduk.<p>

Mereka  
>mungkin tahu kalau Kyuubi<br>adalah Siluman paling bengis yang pernah ada.  
>Namun jika mereka<br>melihat Kyuubi secara  
>langsung dan<br>mendengarkan sebuah  
>cerita yang menyakitkan,mungkin mereka akan berubah pendapat tentang itu.<p>

"Kami akan melindungimu Kurama"Tegas Naruto padanya,membuat semua yang di sana terkejut,namun sekian detiknya mereka tersenyum.  
>Bukan tampa sebab,karena berkat kyuubi,perang Dunia Ninja ke empat membuat Aliansi ke lima Negara Keluar jadi pemenagnya.<p>

Dan setelah perang Dunia Ninja ke empat,semua Desa sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengangu semua Bijuu yang tersebar ke berbagai pelosok.

"..AKU PERCAYA PADAMU NARUTO" ucap Kyuubi sambil menjotos tangan Naruto,dan di balas olehnya.

"Yosh! Karena kita adalah TEMAN!" ucap Naruto senang.

#Light and darkness#

Shikamaru menuntaskan  
>penjelasanya,meninggalkan<br>setiap orang sibuk dengan  
>pikirannya masing-masing.<br>Tanda tanya,geram,  
>curiga,bingung,muncul pada ide setiap orang.<br>Ketua Divisi intelejen  
>Konoha ini mencuri<br>pandang pada Kakashi,yang  
>menjabat sebagai Rokudaime masih baru.<br>tahu akan hal ini dia  
>menguatkan kekkai<br>pelindung Konoha dan  
>menyebarkan ANBU<br>setiap saat.  
>Shikamaru tak bisa menolak saat<br>Kakashi menunjuknya  
>untuk memimpin divisi ini,<br>divisi baru yang terdiri  
>dari ANBU dengan skil<br>macam tim 10 dan IQ rata-rata mencapai 300. Ada sebuah alasan  
>terselubung yang<br>menyebabkannya tak  
>menunjuk Shino atau Kiba<br>untuk mengurusi hal  
>semacam ini. Dulu Shikamaru menyibukkan<br>sekali untuk menolak hal  
>itu. Namun sekarang amat<br>perintah,ini tak  
>bisa ditolak apapun<br>titah Hokage,apalagi di saat yang genting seperti ini.

Dipikir-pikir, strategi  
>perangmu jauh lebih<br>dahsyat dariku,Shikamaru sibuk  
>membatin sambil melirik Hokage.<p>

Dan Shikamaru sangat  
>yakin bahwa hal itu<br>tidaklah salah.

Kakashi menoleh pada  
>Naruto yang tetap diam<br>dalam pandangan  
>tajamnya, memastikan<br>suasana hatinya tidak  
>tegang. Ia menatap mantan murid dan rekan<br>timnya ini. Lalu  
>tersenyum.<p>

Benar-benar sepertimu,  
>guru…<p>

Namikaze Minato ….  
>Batinnya<p>

"Hmm…. …Jadi bagaimana  
>pendapatmu tentang ini,<br>Hokage-Sama?" Kakhasi melirik Kurenai yang berdiri bertanya di barisan depan di antara Jounin yang lainya.

Kakashi terdiam  
>beberapa detik, sebelum<br>akhirnya mengangkat  
>kepalanya.<br>"Kita akan menungu mereka dan menghabisi mereka tampa ampun"

Namun sedetik kemudian mereka semua terkejut,  
>Mereka baru sadar apa<br>maksud Kakashi barusan.  
>Ya.. Perang akan di mulai,dan mereka sekali lagi mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka.<br>Kehilang nyawa,pertumpahan darah,kehilang keluarga,kehancuran desa..Itulah yang terjadi saat perang.  
>Semua yang ada di ruangan Hokage kalut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.<p>

Tidak ada mengakhiri rapat dadakan mereka.  
>"Dan untuk Tim devisi..Kalian sudah di beri tempat di mana kalian harus pada posisi kalian..Kalau begitu Baiklah rapat selesai."<p>

Dengan ucapan terakhir Hokage,semua yang di dalam ruangan menganguk patuh.

#Light and darkness

'Haa.. Perang dan perang lagi,kapan ini berakhir' batin seorang pemuda berjalan sendirian di jalan desa yang terkesan sepi.

BRUKK

"Ma..ma'af aku ti..tidak sengaja g..gomen"Terdengar suara memohon ma'af dari se'orang gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

"Tak apa.. aku juga minta ma'af telah menabrakmu..Eh? Hinata-chan?" ucap pemuda itu terkejut dari lamunanya,karena menabrak orang yang menghantuinya beberapa hari yang lalu,dengan paras cantiknya itu adalah Hinata.

Mendongak menatap orang yang di tabraknya,Hinata menundukkan kepalanya di sertai rona merah menjalar di pipinya.  
>"Na..Naruto-kun"<p>

ulurkan tanganya kepada si gadis tersebut, di maksudkan untuk membantu berdiri. "Hei ayo berdirilah, aku kan sudah minta ma'af..! ucap pemuda tersebut yng tak lain lagi adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Di raihnya tangan tersebut dan langsung berdiri tak lupa dengan wajah yang masih menunduk dan mulut yang masih bungkam. Entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk membalas kata dari pemuda tersebut dan  
>untuk sekedar berterima kasih.<p>

'Cantik sekali..  
>Sorot matanya yang membuat semua orang nyaman dan hangat . Kami-Sama kenapa ada malaikat di sini'<br>ucap dalam hati Naruto terkagum melihat wajah Hinata.

"anu..Na..Naruto-kun,terima kasih" Akhirnya Hinata dengan keberanian entah datang dari mana berhasil juga mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sudah dari tadi,yang tidak bisa di ucapkan.

"Ah tidak apa kok Hinata-chan"  
>degan cengiran rubahnya,Naruto menjawab dengan mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.<p>

"Ne..Hinata-chan mau kemana?" sambung Naruto lagi.

Dengan gugup Hinata menatap dengan Malu-malu.  
>"Ma..Mau pergi ke rumah sakit Na..Naruto-kun<p>

"Oh.."  
>Naruto hanya ber,oh ria mendengar jawban Hinata.<p>

"Umm Hinata,apa kamu sudah tau tentang perang?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya,hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.  
>"Mungkin nanti Sakura akan menjelaskanya di rumah sakit" ucap Naruto lagi.<p>

Keheninganpun terjadi,tapi di pecahkan oleh suara Hinata.  
>"anu..Na..Naruto-kun,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.."<p>

"Eh,Oh ya Hinata,hati-hati" ucap Naruto kikuk karena lamunan buyar melihat sedari tadi melihat wajah Hinata.

"Kalau begitu A..Aku pergi dulu Na..Naruto-kun"  
>ucap Hinata buru-buru langsung pergi dari situ.<p>

"Ya.."  
>ucap Naruto hanya melihat Hinata Pergi.<br>'Semoga mimpi itu tidak menjadi kenyataan' batin Naruto melihat kepergian Hinata yang sudah menghilang di belokan menuju ke Rumah Sakit dengan sendu.

#Light and darkness#

UNDERWORLD

Terlihat puluhan ribu pasukan sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan penyerangan.  
>"Semua sudah siap Sirezs-sama"ucap seorang maid dengan rambut perak kepada orang yang duduk di atas singgasana.<p>

"Kalau begitu ayo kita Pergi" ucap orang yang duduk di atas singgasana dengan seringgai menghiasi wajahnya.

..TBC..


	5. Chapter 5

Loading..

Loading..

Please wait...

terimakasih yang udah ngasih review  
>dichapter sebelumnya!<br>uweng uweng  
>uweng ..(((((( ^_^) ..<p>

uweng uweng uweng  
>^_^ :v :D<p>

Selamat menikmati 5th CHAPTER ini..

HAPPY READING!

.

.

Disclaimer: saya tidak  
>akan pernah mengakui<br>kepemilikan Naruto dan  
>High School DxD<p>

Genre: Adventure,  
>supernatural<p>

Warning : OOC, OC, NEW  
>DIMENSION, TYPO,bahas<br>yang aneh, abal-abal,  
>banyak kekurangan di<br>sana-sini,SKS (Sistem  
>Kebut Sejam)<p>

5st CHAPTER:THE WAR HAS BEGUN

v  
>v<br>v

YOSH! HAPPY READING!

KANTOR HOKAGE

Terlihat di kantor Hokage,Kakashi membaca setiap  
>rinci setiap laporan yang<br>datang pagi ini ke  
>kantornya. Wajahnya<br>serius.

Konohamaru Team  
>mungkin sedikit bisa<br>diandalkan, namun yang  
>lain?<p>

Apa benar-benar hanya  
>kami yang bisa melawan<br>mereka?  
>Tanpa ada<br>kader-kader baru?

Kuso! Sekali lagi Kakashi  
>mengumpat. Memisahkan<br>map merah ini kepojok meja  
>dengan kasar,<br>membedakannya dengan  
>tumpukan laporan lain yang dengan manja menunggu.<p>

Inilah kenapa Kakashi tidak mau jadi Hokage.  
>Tidak bisa lagi bersantai,bermalas malasan,,apalagi membaca buku kesayanganya..Icha-icha paradise.<br>'Terkutuk kalian Tetua bauh tanah'  
>umpat Kakashi dalam hati.<p>

Shikamaru hanya memijit keningnya melihat Hokage yang berada di sampingnya melempar map kesembarang arah.

Tidak habis di pikir,kekacauan yang di akibat perang akan terjadi membuat dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkan modekusai  
>berkali-kali,tradekrmaknya si berambut nanas.<p>

POOF

Tatkala 2 orang  
>ANBU kini menyeruak<br>masuk entah dari mana,  
>lalu membungkuk hormat.<p>

Kakashi memberi isyarat  
>pada ANBU di sebelah<br>kanan,ninja spesialis  
>suiton,elemen air level-S<br>ini mendongak lalu  
>bergumam,<br>"Sumimasen, Hokage-  
>Sama!"<p>

"Bicaralah," Sergah  
>Kakashi.<br>"Kekkai lapis dua desa  
>sudah diperkuat<br>menjangkau jarak 2 kilo  
>luar kekkai lapis<br>pertama sesuai perintah.  
>Pelapisan lebih lanjut akan siap dilaksanakan<br>sewaktu-waktu. Laporan  
>selesai!"<p>

"tak perlu. Kembali  
>ketempat dan<br>perintahkan semua jounin  
>untuk bersiaga tingkat<br>2-1. Siapkan perintah  
>untuk menginstruksi ke barak aman sewaktu-waktu. Laksanakan!"<p>

"Hai!"

"Kau, yang di sampingnya,  
>laporkan!"<p>

"Penjagaan di delapan  
>titik sudah dipersiapkan.<br>Menara dengan alat  
>berat sudah disiapkan 16<br>buah, masing-masing  
>ditempatkan sepasang di masing-masing titik.<br>Jadwal piket kedelapan  
>menara sudah ditetapkan<br>dengan waktu 3X8 jam  
>sehari. Laporan selesai!"<p>

"Bagus, sampaikan pada  
>divisi logistik untuk<br>menyiapkan pasokan  
>pangan seperlunya.<br>Bekerjasama dengan  
>mereka untuk gerakan lebih lanjut, hubungi<br>Shizune-San dan Godaime  
>Hokage untuk koordinasi<br>bidang medis! Kembali  
>ketempat!"<p>

"Hai!"

Dan sosok dengan topeng  
>beruang barusan sudah<br>lenyap begitu saja,  
>mengikuti jejak temannya<br>yang barusan datang  
>bersamanya dengan topeng Harimau.<p>

"Dan kau Shikamuru,segera pergi ke Devisimu."

"ck, Hokage-sama,"

Dan sosok Shikamaru pergi ke tempat yang di peritahkan di sertai kata-kata aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya.

#Light and darkness#

Hingga akhirnya waktu  
>pun pelan perlahan<br>berlalu, detik-detik  
>berganti, memutar<br>matahari dari ufuk  
>hingga kembali ke ufuk. Terus menerus, hingga<br>tanpa terasa 3 hari  
>terlewati. Naruto dan<br>Rookie 12 tetap  
>menyibukkan diri untuk<br>menyambut hari yang akan menjadi sebuah siang  
>yang panjang. Dibantu<br>para ANBU dan jounin  
>generasi baru, Mereka<br>bangun pagi-pagi,  
>menunggu matahari terbit dengan penuh<br>ketegangan. Barak  
>pengungsian sudah<br>dibangun lewat jalur  
>rahasia.<p>

Dan saat perintah untuk  
>mengungsikan seluruh<br>penduduk Konoha baru  
>saja diturunkan, Saat<br>matahari belum terbit,  
>saat para Jounin dan ANBU yang sedang sibuk<br>di tower dan pusat  
>kontrol kekkai sibuk<br>dengan melawan rasa  
>bosan dan kantuk yang<br>luar biasa, saat dimana pertahanan Konoha tidak  
>dalam keadaan penuh.<br>Saat dimana Konoha  
>berada dalam keadaan<br>lengah.

#Light and darkness#

Terlihat di langit-langit yang di sertai mendung dengan awan berwarna hitam bergerak pelan-pelan.

Muncul bulatan besar dengan tulisan aneh di pingirnya.  
>Segerombolan manusia bersayap kelelawar menjulur keluar dari bulatan besar dengan tulisan aneh di pingirnya.<br>Puluhan bahkan ribuan muncul melewati bulatan besar mengunakan sepasang sayapnya,mereka turun ke atas tanah,berhenti tepat di depan dinding berwarna Trasparan.

"Kekkai,eh?"gumam saji,matanya yang tajam mengkilat di terpa cahaya matahari memandang beku pada lapisan Cakra yang berlapis lima meter di depan mereka.

"Memuakkan!"  
>umpatnya kesal.<p>

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Kaichou?"  
>sergah Tsubaki berada di samping saji.<br>"Sepertinya akan menghambat kita,jika kita tidak temukan cara cepat untuk membuka pelindung ini"  
>ucap Sona dengan datar.<p>

"Kalian bertiga minggirlah!"

memutar kepalanya ke belakang,mereka bertiga dapat melihat wanita yang memerintahkan mereka itu. Iblis level tinggi  
>dari keluarga Iblis<br>Gremory,rambut merah,serta tatapan tajamnya di sertai badan yang sexy yang Dijuluki  
>"Crimson Ruin<br>Princess".  
>mengarahkan tanganya tepat ke arah Kekkai,terbentuklah bola aneh dengan ukuran bola kasti.<p>

"Powe of destruction"gummam wanita yang di ketahui bernama Rias Gremory.

Bola berukuran kasti pun meluncur tepat ke arah pelindung Kekkai,Membentur Kekkai dengan keras.  
>Energi hitam itu tertahai 5detik<br>sebelum Suara retakan terdengar di telinga para Iblis.

...K-KREK...

...KR-KRAKK...

Dan Kekkai Desa Konoha pun pecah,di sertai dentuman yang memekik telinga.

#Light and darkness#

Suara bergemuruh  
>akibat getaran energi<br>dahsyat yang datang  
>merusak kekkai lapis<br>kedua mengundang  
>perhatian ANBU dan Jounin yang berjaga di<br>gerbang, pasti. ANBU  
>yang ada diatas<br>berteriak-teriak, kalut.

"I-Itu apa itu tadi..?"  
>"K-Kekkainya….<br>Mustahil!"

"Tak ada yang mustahil!"  
>Suara bariton<br>terdengar. Kakashi tiba  
>dengan Sasuke. ANBU<br>tadi menoleh dan  
>mengangguk hormat pada siapa yang datang.<p>

"Hokage-sama!"  
>Mantan Kapten tim 7 ini<br>menepuk dahinya saat  
>melihat kumpalan asap<br>yang muncul dari tengah  
>hutan beserta lapisan<br>kekkai yang runtuh pecah menjadi kumpulan ribuan  
>chakra. Kakashi<br>mendengus. Sasuke  
>meliriknya,<p>

"Sepertinya pagi ini kau  
>harus puasa baca novel<br>hentai mu itu, Kakashi  
>Sensei,"<p>

Dan pasti, Kakashi  
>mendelik,<br>"….Heh… …Ya….. …Kau masih bisa juga  
>mengajakku bercanda,<br>Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan  
>Rookie 12 yang lain?"<p>

"Sai sudah memanggil  
>mereka, tugas kita hanya<br>menunggu disini, Sensei."  
>Tukas Sasuke. Langkah<br>Shikamaru dan Chouji  
>yang berbarengan datang sejurus kemudian<br>membuat mereka berdua  
>menoleh.<p>

"Baru kita ternyata?"  
>Celetuk Chouji.<br>Shikamaru mengangkat  
>bahu, tangannya merogoh<br>sebungkus rokok dari  
>saku rompi jounin-nya, lalu menyalakannya .<p>

"Ck, mendokusai!Kenapa  
>mereka masih belum<br>datang padahal musuh  
>sudah didepan mata?"<br>Gerutunya kesal.

"Tak usah marah begitu,  
>Shikamaru..Oa bagaima Devisi yang kau pimpim?" Tukas<br>Kakashi.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan  
>rokok dan korek gas dari<br>saku rompi jouninnya.  
>Menyalakannya lalu<br>menghisap rokoknya  
>gusar, menghembuskan asap tipis dari mulutnya.<br>Shikamaru mendesah  
>kesal seraya mengangkat<br>bahu.

"Yaah, wakattemasou  
>ne... Hokage-sama.. Apa boleh buat,untuk Tim Devisi sudah aku perintahkan untuk saat yang genting.."<br>Shikamaru tak komentar  
>lagi. Sepertinya sebagian<br>kecil kekesalannya sudah  
>hilang dengan hembusan<br>asap tadi.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata,  
>Sai, Rock Lee kini datang<br>menapak keras dinding  
>benteng . Yamato dan<br>Mighty Guy turut  
>menyusul di belakang mereka. Yamato maju<br>mendekati Kakashi.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"  
>Kakashi menatap sayu<br>juniornya ini dengan  
>pandangan serba santai, lalu dibalik masker<br>hitamnya, Kakashi  
>tersenyum, meninggalkan<br>tanda tanya besar plus  
>sweatdrop pada Yamato.<p>

"Sesuai perintah, Tenzo.  
>Kamu tinggal menunggu saja..."<p>

Yamato mengerutkan  
>dahi, berpikir, lalu<br>sontak kaget.

Kakashi berpaling  
>kearah lingkar luar<br>depan Konoha.  
>Dipotongnya pertanyaan<br>menggantung Yamato  
>dengan singkat.<p>

"…Ya… .. ….Aku hanya bisa  
>berharap kita bisa<br>bertahan selama 5 menit  
>itu….."<p>

Belasan pasang mata  
>langsung berpaling pada<br>Kakashi. Seakan masih  
>belum dapat tertebak,<br>Kakashi enggan untuk  
>tidak mengeraskan suaranya kemudian.<br>"…..Kita bisa bertahan,  
>semoga."<p>

#Light and darkness#

Issei hanya menatap datar ke arah desa Konoha.  
>"Sepertinya, harus ada<br>sedikit gertakan sebelum  
>meulai perburuan ini."<br>Sergahnya.

mendelik, lalu  
>tertawa kecil.<br>"Hm, kau berlebihan  
>bukanlah<br>masalah." Tegas Sirzechs Lucifer  
>sebelumnya yang dikenal<br>sebagai Sirzechs  
>dengan angkuh,tepat di depan semua pasukan iblis.<br>seraya  
>mengumpulkan Kekuatanya di tangan.<p>

"Nee-sama! Sejak kapan udah ada di sini? Dan kemana para Maou yang lain?"  
>Tanya Rias pada kakaknya heran.<p>

"Ah,Rias-chan.. Aku kesini karena bosan di istana..Dan untuk Maou yang lain sedang ada sedikit masalah dengan pemimpim Malaikat,dan Malaikat jatuh,kau tau kan apa maksudku?"  
>Jelas Sirzechs seraya melangkah kakinya ke depan.<p>

'jadi mereka sudah tau tentang penyerangan ini..Cih'  
>batin Rias<p>

"Kalian semua mundurlah.  
>Paling tidak 30 langkah."ucap Sirzechs dengan tegas.<p>

Dan para Iblis pun  
>melompat cepat mundur,<br>menjaga jarak pula  
>dengan Sirzechs yang<br>baru memancarkan  
>Demonic merah dari tubuhnya.<p>

menatap tajam wilayah  
>hutan di depannya. Lalu<br>dengan kekuatan yang berkumpul di tanganya.  
>"Power of<br>Destruction.." gumamnya singkat.

Bola ukuran basket dengan tenaga penghancur massal  
>dihempaskan<br>ke arah kumpulan  
>klorofil hidup yang melingkari Konohagakure<br>no Sato di luar lingkar 2  
>kilo gerbang desa.<p>

Power of  
>Destruction membentur tanah, bumi<br>langsung tergoncang  
>beserta udara yang kian<br>menyesak.

Dan detik-detik kemudian  
>berjalan tanpa suara,<br>hanya pemandangan  
>artistik yang dapat<br>dilihat oleh para  
>Iblis.<br>Sebuah seni kehancuran.

Mereka entah kenapa  
>diam-diam tersenyum<br>melihat hutan Konoha  
>yang luluh lantak, habis<br>hingga sekian ratus  
>meter. Tanah yang terlempar ke udara<br>menggesekkan hawa panas  
>yang membuat ranting<br>haus api.

Sisa pohon yang  
>selamat sontak<br>terbakar. Wilaya tengah hutan  
>HABIS.<p>

Hutan Konoha benar-  
>benar habis.<p>

#Light and darkness#

"….Diharap seluruh  
>penduduk desa agar<br>segera mengikuti  
>pengawalan Chunin untuk<br>menyelamatkan diri ke  
>barak pengungsian di lorong rahasia sekarang<br>juga. Sekali lagi  
>diharapkan pada seluruh<br>penduduk desa agar  
>segera mengikuti<br>pengawalan Chunin untuk menyelamatkan diri ke  
>barak pengungsian di<br>lorong rahasia sekarang  
>juga.…."<p>

suara yang sangat besar yang berasal tepat di tengah Desa Konoha  
>yang menginstruksi warga dengan<br>gema seperti megafon.

#Light and darkness#

Naruto POV

Kakashi Sensei  
>menatapku saat<br>langkahku berhenti  
>menapak gerbang. Dan<br>kami, para Rookie  
>berdiri di atasnya, dibuat khusus dengan<br>bahan kayu alam oleh  
>Yamato Taichou, berdiri<br>tegak didepan gerbang.  
>Aku baru saja tiba tadi<br>menggunakan hiraishin no jutsu, ya,hiraishin no jutsu,salah satu tehnik terkuat Ayahku,yang di beri hadiah padaku tepat waktu perang Ninja ke empat berakhir.

mereka sudah  
>menungguku sedari tadi<br>rupanya.

"Bagaimana,Kakashi-sensei?"  
>Ujarku pendek.<p>

Kakashi Sensei  
>menatapku lalu menjawab,<p>

"Yah, seperti yang kau  
>lihat, semua siap untuk<br>kapan menunggu waktu."

"...Dan untung kau bisa  
>datang tepat waktu,<br>Naruto." Gumam Kakashi.  
>Aku mengangkat alis.<br>Sama seperti sebagian  
>besar orang.<br>Kakashi Sensei termasuk orang  
>orang yang sangat jarang aku panggil dengan sebutan Hokage, seperti Jiji dan Baa-chan.<p>

Dan pasti kau tahu  
>maksudnya kenapa dia<br>memanggilku.

" Hh, sokka."  
>Aku<br>memalingkan wajahku ke  
>depan, menghadang asap<br>dari hutan Konoha yang  
>gosong. Diam tanpa suara<br>membiarkan belasan mata rookie yang beraneka  
>aura memandangku kini.<p>

"Ren!"

"Hai!"

tegas Kakashi.  
>Seorang ANBU<br>bertopeng tiba , dia  
>adalah ketua divisi<br>pertahanan.

Sialan Mereka.  
>Komplotan bajingan yang<br>harus dibasmi dengan  
>segera masih bergerak<br>bagai titik dikejauhan,  
>namun perlahan nan pasti, seakan-melayang- mereka<br>bergerak begitu cepat.

Aku mengerutkan kening,  
>mereka….<p>

Terbang?

Apa mungkin?

Dan sangat cepat hingga  
>bibirku<p>

"Lepaskan Kekkai,  
>keluarkan alat berat.<br>Kita mulai dengan  
>serangan jarak jauh."<p>

"Hai!Wakarimasta!"

aku hanya mendegar ucapan Kakashi tampa berbuat apa-apa,aku hanya menungu waktu yang tepat untuk membasmi mereka.

Ku arahkan pandanganku ke Kumpulan kubus berbahan  
>baja dengan ukuran tinggi<br>4 kali tubuh kami  
>digerakkan dari area<br>belakang dinding, ditarik  
>keatas dengan penarik rantai otomatis.<br>Terhitung ada 25  
>Peluncur kunai dengan<br>durasi tembakan 16 Kunai  
>perdetik. Kumpulan alat<br>berat tercanggih mlik Konoha ini sudah berbaris  
>di samping kanan-kiri<br>kami sekarang.

Aku mengerling ke Lee,  
>sejurus kukenang saat<br>menjalankan misi bersama  
>Tenten dan Lee dulu,<br>untuk urusan  
>persenjataan, Tenten memang Kunoichi yang unik<br>dan luar biasa. Tak  
>pernah kutemukan ninja<br>dari belahan dunia  
>manapun yang mampu<br>mengendalikan ribuan senjata dalam sekali  
>pertarungan dengan amat<br>baik,gadis  
>bercepol mantan anak<br>didik guru Gay

Dan bahkan mungkin kalau  
>dia mempunyai raga<br>sekuat raga sanninku,  
>kujamin tak perlu lagi<br>Konoha menyimpan alat  
>berat semacam ini, kalau semuanya bisa di<br>kuchiyose kapan saja.

Aku menoleh pada Kakashi,  
>mengisyaratkan pada Ren,perintah<br>padanya lewat gerakan  
>mengangguk dan<br>mengorder kumpulan ninja  
>yang sedang duduk di bawah dinding dengan pola<br>segel.

"Lepaskan Kekkai!"

"KAI!"

Dan dengan raga sanninku,  
>dapat kurasakan<br>pelindung lapis terakhir  
>Konoha lenyap beserta<br>mantra pelepas kekkai  
>barusan. Ren menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang<br>melambaikan tanganya.

Ren berdiri, jouninnya  
>disampingnya<br>melambaikan bendera  
>disertai teriakan keras<p>

"TEMBAK!"

Ratusan kunai raksasa  
>dengan daya ledak pada<br>kertas mantra dengan  
>tinggi satu meter<br>meluncur ke udara,  
>menyatu bak gumpalan tombak runcing sebelum<br>akhirnya menukik  
>secepat kilat, tepat<br>menghujani Para  
>Iblis yang bergerak<br>cepat melintasi wilayah hutan Konoha yang hangus  
>diatas permukaan tanah<br>retak.

Silau.

Suara dentuman disertai  
>kilatan cahaya api<br>membakar menghiasi  
>pandangan kami. Aku tak<br>mengalihkan perhatianku  
>sedikitpun dari balik gumpalan api yang<br>meledakkan udara dengan  
>hawa panas luar biasa.<p>

Gumpalan asap pekat  
>semakin membumbung<br>karena ledakan dahsyat yang kian membara. Ledakan luar biasa  
>dahsyat, seperlima desa<br>yakin akan hancur jika  
>tertimpa ledakan<br>sebesar itu.

"Yattaka! Berhasil!"  
>beberapa Jounin<br>berteriak kegirangan. Aku terdiam dalam mata  
>sanninku, Mungkin untuk<br>sekarang sedikit bahagia  
>boleh, paling tidak untuk<br>unjuk gigi inventaris  
>senjata baru, aku boleh senang.<p>

Namun sama sekali tidak  
>menyenangkan karena aku<br>tahu benar chakra yang  
>tersimpan dalam<br>gumpalan asap itu masih  
>mengalir dengan normal. Aku menggertakkan gigi.<p>

Mereka yang didalamnya  
>baik-baik saja.<p>

Hinta terperanjat sambil  
>kualihkan perhatian<br>padanya.  
>Mungkin hanya Hinata yang<br>bisa melihat apa yang  
>kulihat sekarang dengan Byakugannya,tapi entah kenapa saat melihat wajahnya..Mimpi itu selalu muncul di kepalaku,entah apa yang akan terjadi.<br>Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa..Hinata

"-Nani? M-Masa..ka..!" Dalam kagetnya Hinata,dan  
>kalimatnya yang berhenti<br>mendadak, mata sanninku  
>membulat. Diikuti dengan<br>tatapan kaget yang lain.  
>Sasuke menutup matanya, membiarkan tiga titik<br>hitam menghiasi pupilnya  
>yang merah.<p>

Aku sudah  
>mengira sejak awal tidak<br>akan ada kemungkinan  
>besar yang berujung pada sekumpulan orang tolol<br>yang menamakan dirinya  
>Iblis akan mati<br>begitu saja karena  
>ditimpa ratusan hujan<br>kunai berpeledak seukuran 1 meter.

Dan ternyata analisaku  
>benar,sayang aku benci<br>mengatakan itu.

Aku melihat pemandangan  
>tak terduga yang<br>menjawab pertanyaan  
>kalut Hinata diatas dengan<br>segera.

Aku sudah tahu  
>jawabannya. Aku kini melihatnya<br>sendiri, sebuah 'sebab'  
>yang berujung pada<br>selamatnya orang-orang  
>brengsek ini. Aku<br>berdecih,  
>-karena yakin- ini hal yang mustahil.<br>Sihir.

CIH!

Aku mendengus. "M-Masaka….are wa…  
>….i-itu… Kau- ….Naniattenda? Naruto-Kun?" Aku hanya diam mendengar Hinata yang teriakannya<br>mengundang perhatian  
>rookie 12 yang lain. Aku<br>mengerling kembali  
>kedepan.<p>

Sasuke tetap diam.

Naruto POV OFF

Normal POV

Terlihat dua ANBU sedang melompat di atas atap rumah penduduk yang sudah kosong.  
>Kedua ANBU itu berhenti mendadak<br>ditengah jalan.

Di depan mereka kini, 5  
>orang menghadang mereka.<br>ANBU sebelah  
>kanan bergumam tipis,<p>

"Sayap itu.."

"…..Adalah komplotan  
>Iblis itu, benar,<br>Nel?"  
>ANBU sebelah kiri yang di ketahui bernama Nel mengangguk,<br>"Ya,sesuai dengan data yang  
>terkumpul. Tak salah<br>lagi, Tao."

ANBU sebelah kanan yang di ketahui bernama Tao memulai  
>kuda-kudanya.<p>

"Kuso! Bagaimana mereka  
>bisa sampai wilayah<br>ini?"  
>Tao memaki dengan<br>bisik. Len melirik pada  
>rekannya,<br>" Aku benci  
>mengatakannya, Tao.<br>Namun kita jangan sampai  
>lengah, atau akan<br>berakhir seperti teman-  
>teman kita sebelumnya."<br>"Hm, wakarimasta."

"Hei, apa harus kita  
>ladeni orang-orang ini,<br>Kaichou? dua orang  
>bertopeng tak<br>merasakan sedikitpun kekuatan dahsyat dari mereka."

Yang dipanggil namanya  
>berbalik,menatap dengan pandangan datar.<p>

"hem, kita memang tak  
>perlu untuk menghabisi<br>mereka,saji.  
>Membunuh manusia yang<br>hidup berdampingan  
>dengan Kyuubi adalah sebuah kewajiban kita<br>sebagai Iblis,  
>tapi kau tahu khan, kapan<br>kita harus mulai  
>membantai?"<p>

"Hm, aku setuju." Sahut Momo Hanakai tersenyum senang.

" Jelaskan apa maksud  
>kalian kesini, hei<br>Iblis!"  
>tanya sang ANBU dengan posisi kuda-kuda.<p>

"HAHAHAHA!Ternyata  
>mereka sudah kenal kita,<br>aku jadi merasa sedikit  
>bangga..."<br>tawa saji dengan bangga.

"sudahlah saji,biar kita basmi mereka saja sekarang."  
>tegas Tsubaki hanya memandang datar ke arah 2 orang Anbu itu yang di jawab angukan semua anggota kelompoknya.<p>

Dua Anbu yang berada dalam posisi kini siap menyerang.  
>"Cih! Jangan aggap remeh kami berdua!" ucap Nel membuat beberapa Handseal dengan cepat secara bersamaan dengan Tao<p>

Ular - Domba - Monyet -  
>Babi Hutan - Kuda -<br>Harimau  
>Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu<br>(Teknik Bola Api Raksasa)

Harimau - Sapi - Anjing -  
>Kelinci - Ular<br>Futon : Daitoppa (Tehnik hembusan angin)

Teriak mereka berdua sambil mengeluarkan Tehnik kombinasi Katon dan Futon.  
>Sona beserta budaknya hanya membulatkan matanya saat melihat kombinasi elemen Katon dan Futon.<p>

Bola api yang ukuranya sebesar mobil yang bergabung dengan hembusan angin,kini berubah bak meteor sebesar rumah mencoba menghancurkan apapun yang ada di hadapanya.

Hanya satu yang ada di pikiran mereka berlima.

Jangan pernah meremehkan lawanmu.

.

...TBC...

Bagaimana ceritanya?  
>Membosankan?<br>Khukhukhu chap depan akan saya buat penuh Fighting.  
>Jadi jangan lupa Reviewnya ^^<br>Abis baca,  
>review dan review! Kalo<br>bisa tiap chapter,  
>review walaupun tidak baca juga review...Hehehe<br>#plakk 


	6. Chapter 6

Loading..

Loading..

Please wait...

terimakasih yang udah ngasih review  
>dichapter sebelumnya,dan untuk yang sudah review di chap yg sbelumnya,mohon maaf karna tidak bisa membalasnya karna ksibukan di duta<br>uweng uweng  
>uweng ..(((((( ^_^) ..<p>

uweng uweng uweng  
>^_^ :v :D<p>

Selamat menikmati 6th CHAPTER ini..

HAPPY READING!

.

.

Disclaimer: saya tidak  
>akan pernah mengakui<br>kepemilikan Naruto dan  
>High School DxD<p>

Genre: Adventure,  
>supernatural<p>

Warning : OOC, OC, NEW  
>DIMENSION, TYPO,bahas<br>yang aneh, abal-abal,  
>banyak kekurangan di<br>sana-sini,SKS (Sistem  
>Kebut Sejam)<p>

6st CHAPTER:THE FIRST DAY OF WAR

v  
>v<br>v

YOSH! HAPPY READING!

ISEEI POV

Aku terkekeh pelan,  
>nyaris tertawa saat<br>Melihat ratusan besi menghujam ke arah kami,Tak ku sangka mereka menyambut kedatangan kami rupanya.  
>"Cih..! Serangan pembuka eh?"<p>

"Fufufufufu benar-benar menarik"

Aku hanya menyerigai melihat Akeno,sepertinya dia sangat bersemangat.  
>Cih,kumpulan sampah,ternyata mereka hebat juga.<p>

"Heh,hanya mainan anak kecil rupanya.."

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan saat Sirezch-sama mengatai logam besi itu seperti maninan.  
>Tak sepersekian detik,muncul lingkaran sihir membentuk penghalang di depan kami semua.<p>

Rupanya itu kekuatan sihir milik Sirezch-sama.  
>Kekuatan Power of Destruction.<br>juga dapat berubah kebentuk  
>menjadi penghalang.<br>Memang patut Sirezch-sama menyandang gelar Raja Iblis (Lucifer)

Aku hanya menutup mata,mendengar ledakan kuat menyentuh penghalang yang di buat Sirezch-sama.  
>Bukan takut,tapi aku hanya menikmati suara ledakan.<br>Di telingaku,hanya mirip melody indah.

NORMAL POV

Terlihat kupulan asap hitam membumbung tinggi ke bayangan hitam di balik asap berjumlah ribuan berdiri tegak yang di ketahui bernama Iblis.

"Keliatanya meraka serius..  
>Ucap Kiba<p>

Saji hanya memandang datar ke arah desa Konoha dengan benteng kayu membentang lebar.  
>"Apa jangan-jangan<br>mereka sudah tahu  
>maksud kedatangan kita<br>kesini? Sepertinya  
>mereka cukup pintar<br>dari yang kita dengar. Manusia ternyata punya  
>otak yang cukup bisa<br>diandalkan. Hn!"

"Cih..Diam kau Saji"  
>Iseei hanya menatap tajam ke Arah Saji<p>

"Oh,maaf..Aku lupa kalau kau mantan Manusia"  
>ucap Saji datar<p>

"KAU!"  
>geram Iseei emosi membuludak hingga urat matanya nampak.<p>

[Boost]

Suara dari booster di tangan Issei terdengar oleh Sirezch.  
>"Berhenti kalian berdua!" tegas Sirezch dengan tajam.<p>

Issei hanya berdecih kesal sedangkan Saji hanya menyerigai lebar.

Kini Semuanya hanya terdiam.  
>Hingga akhirnya Rias memecah suasana hening tersebut.<br>"Ekhm..Nii-Sama,bagaimana kalau kita..Melanjutkan misi kita ini."

"Oh,Rias..Baiklah kalau begitu,kamu pimpin penyerangan ini,kita juga harus cepat mendapatkan Kyuubi kalau tidak,ini akan menjadi ancaman bagi kaum kita."  
>tegas Sirezch dengan aura wibawanya.<p>

Semuanya kembali terdiam kalut dengan pikiran masing-masing ancaman yang di katakan sang Maou.  
>Hingga akhirnya Rias kembali memecah suasana hening tersebut.<p>

"BAIKLAH...SEMUANYA KITA SERANG..!"  
>Teriak Rias Gremory mengumandangkan deklarasi penyerangan.<p>

Ratusan bahkan ribuan Iblis kini mulai merengsek maju ke arah para Shinobi.  
>"Hati-hati Rias.. Dan kau Iseei,jaga Rias.."<br>ucap Sirzech dengan pandangan tajam.

"Anda bisa mempercayakanya pada saya Lucifer-dono."  
>Tukas Iseei membungkuh hormat.<p>

Rias hanya tersenyum manis kearah Iseei.  
>Pemuda yang telah mengambil hatinya dan lebih lagi mencintainya.<p>

Sirzech hanya mengangguk dengan ucapan Iseei.  
>Dia hanya berdiam diri seraya melihat pertarungan antara Iblis dengan para Shinobi<p>

'Informasi yang di berikan Grayfia tidak cukup,mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang hebat,tidak mungkin Manusia mempunyai kekuatan,dan Ternyata mereka kuat!'  
>Sirzech membantin geram saat melihat di pihak pasukanya banyak yang tumbang.<br>"Dan untuk kelompok Sona,cepat kalian memutar arah belakang dan mencari Kyuubi di dalam Desa..  
>Kumpulkan Semua info dan kita bergerak cepat"<p>

"Siap! Sirezch-sama."

Kini Terlihat Anggota budak Sona memutar arah masuk kedalam Desa.

Terlihat para Iblis Terbang dengan sepasang sayapnya dengan cepat ke arah Desa.

#Light and darkness#

"Apa pendapatmu tentang mereka Naruto.."

Ucap Kakashi menatap ke depan ke arah kumpulan manusia bersayap kelelawar itu.

"kuat.."  
>hanya itu yang dapat aku katakan setelah melihat mereka,tak sedikit pun luka saat puluhan kunai peledak bermacam ukuran menghantam mereka.<p>

Kakashi-sensei memberi mengerakkan jarinya,memberi kode ke arah Anbu ketua divisi pertahanan,  
>aku tau apa maksud kode itu.<p>

Waktunya memulai menyerang.

Aku hanya menatap kearah ratusan yang menamakanya Iblis.  
>Rupanya mereka sudah bersiap-siap membalas penyerangan.<p>

Kini ratusan Shinobi dan Iblis mulai menyerang satu sama lain.  
>Dan ternyata mereka kuat.<br>Terlihat juga di pihak kami banyak yang tumbang.

Aku hanya terdiam di tempat beserta para para Rookie 12

Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk Menbantai habis..

Iblis laknat yang mau merebut Sahabatku.

Tubuhku serasa bergetar,entah apa yang ku rasa saat ini.  
>Perang kembali pecah,dan sasaranya adalah Sahabatku..Dan semua terjadi ketika Hari ulang Tahunku.<br>Apa Hari ulang Tahunku termasuk hari sial?  
>Aku terus saja memikirkanya,selalu saja tepat di Hari ulang Tahunku bencana muncul.<p>

'Gaki'

'Gaki'

'Gaki..!'

'OI BOCAH SIALAN!'

"Eh?,ada apa ya..?"

aku hanya celingak celinguk mencari arah asal suara yang terasa memanggilku.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

Kakashi-sensei hanya menatapku heran.  
>"Tidak apa-apa kok sensei.."<p>

Aku hanya nyengir dengan sedikit berbohong,mana mungkin aku mengatakan kalau ada suara aneh yang memangilku.  
>Bisa-bisa aku di katain sakit jiwa.<p>

'HOI BOCAH TENGIK,INI AKU JUUBI, SIALAN!'

Aku terkejut mendegar suara itu,bukanya itu juubi..  
>Aku segera memejam mataku dan mengkonsentrasi untuk masuk ke alam bawah sadarku.<p>

Mindnescape Naruto

Aku membuka mataku,dan yang pertama ku lihat adalah Makhluk besar berwarna hitam dengan ekor berjumlah 10 melambai-lambai,dengan mata satu berwarna merah darah dan terdapat 9 tomoe melingarinya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Gaki!"

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Juubi?"

Aku hanya menatap Makhluk besar berwarna hitam di depanku dengan tajam.  
>apa-apa'an dia Memangilku di tengah perang berlangsung.<p>

"Cih,kau tidak sabaran saja!"

Dia hanya mengeram kesal dan kini menatapku dengan tajam.

"Begini bocah,aku sudah tau apa yang sedang terjadi.."

"Langsung ke intinya Mata satu..!"

Aku hanya melihat juubi mengeram semakin kesal akibat aku memotong penjelasanya.  
>Aku tidak takut lagi padanya,karena aku sudah sering bertemu denganya di alam bawah sadarku.<p>

"Dasar Durian! Begini Gaki,kalian jangan sampai melakukan pertempuran sampai malam..."

"Memangnya kenapa Juubi?"  
>potongku cepat.<p>

"Jangan memotong penjelasanku Gaki..! Dan ingat jangan sampai malam,karena Makhluk yang kau lawan itu akan bertambah kuat saat malam datang."  
>jelas Juubi sambil mengerakkan otot lehernya.<p>

"Dari mana kau tau?"  
>ucapku heran.<p>

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang kemarin-kemarin,aku sudah hidup ribuan tahun yang lalu,dan aku sudah banyak berpindah dimensi."  
>Jawab Juubi.<p>

Aku segerah mengigat perkataan Juubi tadi.  
>Dia sudah menceritakanya kemarin tentang asal usulnya dulu.<br>Ya sebelum dia tiba di Dimensi Shinobi,Juubi sudah banyak berkeliling antar Dimensi,Dia dulunya hidup di Celah-celah Dimensi,tapi sejak Great Red datang,dia bertarung habis-habisan dengan Makhluk yang menamainya Dewa Naga.  
>Dia terlempar tepat ke Dunia Shinobi.<br>karena di angap mengancam Dunia,dia di kurung di bulan oleh Sage of the Six Paths atau biasa di sebut Rikudō Sennin.

"Oh jadi begitu.."  
>ucapku menganguk paham.<p>

"hn! Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi..! Dan satu hal lagi,kini sistim cakramu telah berubah menjadi sepertiku,dan kau sudah mempunyai cakra yang takterbatas dalam tubuhmu.  
>Bisa di bilang kau merupakan Rengkarnasi ku sekarang.. Jadi jangan heran melihat fisikmu berubah."<br>Jelas Juubi sambil memposisikan tidurnya.

"Wow,aku tak menyangka kalau akan menjadi begini,pantas saja aku merasa tubuhku terasa agak lain."  
>ucapku takjub setelah mendegarkan penjelan Juubi.<p>

"Ada resikonya juga Gaki.."  
>ucap Juubi memandangku tajam.<p>

"Apa itu?"  
>Tanyaku Heran.<p>

"Kau akan Hidup abadi,seperti ku bilang dulu saat kau bertemu denganku dulu..  
>Kau sekarang adalah Immortal,tubuhmu sudah menyatu dengan setiap sel-sel ku,tidak heran dampaknya jadi begini."<p>

Aku hanya menatap lantai yang ku pijak.  
>Kini aku memikirkan semua yang terjadi padaku sekarang.<p>

Tidak heran kalau seiring datangnya kekuatan,maka resikonya akan semakin besar.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Gaki?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Juubi"

Aku hanya menatap bola mata berwarna merah di hadapanku yang memancarkan rasa khawatir.  
>Aku hanya tersenyum kecut mendapati semua yang terjadi padaku sekarang.<p>

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Juubi,jadi tenang saja..Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."  
>ucapku datar dan melangkah pergi dari alam bawah sadarku.<p>

Juubi hanya memandang kepergian Naruto tampa mengucap apa-apa

NORMAL POV

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?"  
>tanya Kakashi dengan pandangan khawatir<p>

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Sensei,jadi tenang saja..Kalau begitu kapan kita akan memulainya."  
>jawab Naruto datar.<p>

"Kita akan bergerak sekarang!"  
>tukas Kakashi mengalih perhatianya pada Naruto ke ROOKIE 12<p>

"BAIKLAH...SEMUANYA KITA SERANG..!"  
>Teriak Kakashi mengumandangkan deklarasi penyerangan.<p>

Semua anggota ROOKIE menganguk tak kecuali Yamato.  
>Kini mereka semuanya meleset cepat kearah pertempuran yang sedang berlangsung.<p>

#Light and darkness#

Koneko melompat cepat,  
>melewati Jounin yang<br>baru akan melesat ke  
>arahnya sebelum<br>mematahkan tulang  
>lehernya dari atas, menarik mayatnya dengan<br>tangan mungil yang  
>terbingkai dalam Demonic<br>putih cerah ke arah  
>gerombolan ANBU, lalu<br>menari dalam gerak cepatnya di antara para  
>ANBU yang tersentak<br>kaget dengan lemparan  
>mayat, lalu menghajar<br>mereka dengan kosong.

Korban hasil tangannya  
>bertambah. Dua orang<br>tewas dengan wajah tak  
>berbentuk, seorang<br>dengan kaki patah, dan  
>seorang lagi dengan tangan remuk.<p>

"buang-buang waktu saja"

gumam Koneko masih merangsek maju,  
>melayang cepat. Lalu<br>melanjutkan pesta  
>pembantaiannya.<p>

15...

Tangannya memelintir  
>jempol seorang ANBU<br>hingga terlepas  
>pedangnya, lalu<br>membantingnya ke atas  
>tanah.<p>

16...

Koneko melancarkan tinju  
>secepat kilat ke arah<br>dada seorang ANBU,  
>meretakkan tulang<br>dadanya sebelum  
>mementalkannya ke arah berlawanan dari dia<br>datang.

Seorang Jounin yang  
>tersisa lantas terpaku,<br>kakinya bergetar  
>sebelum melemparkan<br>belasan kunai beruntun ke  
>arah Koneko, namun nahas. Kunai terakhirnya<br>melayang lemas di udara  
>tepat dengan melesaknya<br>tinju Koneko ke dadanya.

Jounin ini merasakan tiga  
>tulang rusuknya retak sebelum dua telingan kucing menghiasi<br>pandangannya. Koneko menyeringai  
>melihat Jounin di<br>hadapannya merintih  
>dengan bibir mengucurkan<br>darah, lalu katanya  
>dengan pandangan menghina, "Sayonara... Bakayaero<br>Shinobi ..."

Koneko membiarkan sosok  
>di depannya ini kian<br>ambruk, mendarat di  
>atas tanah yang hancur.<br>Direnggangkan otot  
>tangannya sekali hingga berbunyi. Lalu terkekeh.<p>

Apa yang membuatnya  
>mampu membantai 17<br>orang dengan tangan  
>kosong seperti itu?<p>

Toujou Koneko adalah bidak  
>Benteng.<br>Kelebihan Bidak Benteng  
>memiliki kekuatan yang<br>besar dan kemampuan  
>bertahan.<p>

seratus... dua  
>ratus... Dua ratus lima puluhan<br>manusia berdatangan ke  
>arah Kiba,menyebar.<p>

Fuuh..

Terlihat dua orang berpakaian rompi hijau melompat ke arah Kiba

Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Jurus Bola Api Raksasa)

Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Jurus Bola Api Raksasa)

Dua buah Bola api sebesar mobil melaju ke arah Kiba.  
>Kiba hanya menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.<br>"Dengan pedang ini,Flame  
>Delete,semua jenis api<br>akan hilang."  
>ucap Kiba menyerigai sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dari lingkaran sihir.<p>

Kiba melompat dan menebas tepat kearah bola api secara horizontal,hingga kedua bola api itu membeku dan menyebabkan bola api itu pecah dan menguar seperti kristal.

Menampakkan kakinya di tanah,Kiba mengeluarkan demonic di telapak kakinya dan berlari cepat ke arah dua Shinobi yang belum Menampakkan kakinya ke tanah.

CRASH!

CRASH!

dua Shinobi tumbang dengan luka menggangang di dadanya.  
>Kiba kemudian melompat cepat,<br>melewati Jounin yang  
>baru akan melesat ke<br>arahnya sebelum mata pedang Kiba menyayat perut Shinobi tersebut.

CRASH!

Shinobi tersebut tumbang dengan darah menguncur deras dari perutnya.  
>Dua orang Shinobi muncul kanan kiri Kiba. Mereka melempar kunai di tangan mereka dengan sangat cepat.<br>Kiba hanya Menghindari dengan mudah seraya menerjang cepat ke arah Dua orang Shinobi itu dan memuntir kepala dua  
>manusia itu.<p>

"Ck! Lemahnya! Tidak asyik!"

Terlihat di belakang Kiba banyak shinobi yang roboh.  
>Kiba mulai lagi dengan cepat melompat ke arah 1 Batalion ANBU dan mulai menyerang dengan amat cepat.<p>

Yuuto Kiba pemilik Sacred Gear:  
>Sword Birt Menciptakan pedang iblis<br>dari ketidakadaan,dan Posisi Yuuto adalah Bidak Kuda Sifat dan cirinya  
>adalah kecepatan. Mereka<br>yang menjadi Bidak Kuda  
>akan meningkat<br>kecepatannya.

Tusuk lebih dalam!

ZEEP! SLAAP!

'UAARGH!'

'CRASH!'

'CRASH!'

'ARRGGGHH!'

Teriakan para Shinobi mengema Di dalam medan perang.  
>Terlihat berpuluh puluh Shinobi mengerang nyawanya.<p>

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu Kiba.."  
>mata kiba langsung<br>tertuju pada gadis pemegang Durandal.

Xenovia pemilik  
>pedang Suci Excalibur Destruction.<br>yang menjadi Bidak Kuda sama juga dengan Kiba.

"cih.."  
>Kiba hanya mendecis kesal.<p>

"ufufufufu kau sangat Sadis Kiba.."

tawa kecil Akeno sambil mengeluarkan Aliran listrik pekat  
>berwarna kuning<br>meluncur melalui tangan,  
>mengeluarkan petir kuningnya dan menyambar beberapa Shinobi hingga hagus<p>

"AAAARGGH!"

"Khu...Khu...Khu... Korban  
>ke 20..."<p>

"K-Kau..! Apa yang kau  
>lakukan, HEI!".<br>Teriak para Shinobi melangkah mundur.

"ara ara ada apa Shinobi-kun...? Ayo Kemarilah ufufufu."  
>tawa sadis Akeno kembali melancarkan petir kuningnya.<p>

Himejima Akeno Mantan Manusia &  
>Malaikat Jatuh<br>Bidak  
>Ratu Dia adalah yang<br>terkuat setelah  
>adalah ratu tak<br>terkalahkan yang memiliki  
>semua ciri dan sifat Pion, Kuda, Peluncur, dan<br>Benteng.

"Power of Destruction"gumam wanita berambut merah a.k.a Rias Gremory

Bola berwarna hitam kemerahan melesat maju dengan kencang ke arah krumunan para Jaunin Konoha.

"Bo-bola apa itu!"  
>ucap seorang Jounin terkejut merasakan energi kuat terpancar dari Bola berwarna hitam kemerahan yang melesat maju ke arah mereka.<p>

"CEPAT MENGHINDAR SEMUANYA!"  
>Teriak seorang Jounin berambut hitam Jabrik memperingati temanya.<p>

Jounin berambut hitam Jabrik tersebut melompat ke arah depan timnya,melakukan segel tangan  
>yang diperlukan dengan cepat.<p>

Doton: Doryūheki  
>(Elemen Tanah:dinding tanah)<p>

menepatkan tanganya ke tanah dan mengalirkan cakranya ke permukaan  
>tanah sehingga<br>memungkinkan tanah di depannya terangkat  
>keatas hingga membentuk<br>dinding tanah yang kokoh untuk  
>menghalau serangan Rias.<p>

Terlihat Bola berwarna hitam kemerahan melesat maju dengan kencang ke arah krumunan para Jaunin Konoha,dan membentur Dinding besar yang di buat Jounin berambut hitam Jabrik tersebut.

DUAARRR!

Suara bak ledakan bom atom kecil yang membuat beberapa Jounin dan Iblis mengalihkan padanganya ke arah ledakan barusan.

Terlihat asap membumbung tinggi ke angkasa.

Kini hanya terlihat lubang raksasa tampa ada sepesies satupun bergerak.

Rias Gremory ketua dari Klub  
>Penelitian Ilmu Gaib<br>sekaligus Raja dari para  
>bidaknya<br>salah satu dari 72 pilar utama Iblis.  
>Ia adalah adik dari Maou<br>Lucifer, Sirzech  
>sekaligus pemilik kekuatan Power of<br>Destruction yang barusan melenyapkan satu Batalion Jounin.

"Cih.. Akulah Kaisar Naga Merah yang terkuat!"

teriak Iseei melancarkan tinjunya yang berbentuk cakar Naga ke arah perut Shinobi.  
>Hingga membuat Shinobi tersebut memuntahkan cairan kental berwarna merah.<p>

"AKH!"

suaranya tercekat saat menerima tinju yang sangat hebat,Shinobi tersebut kemudian terlempar hingga 15m sampai membentur temanya.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Sacred gear issei bersuara,semakin  
>meningkatkan kekuatanya.<p>

[Explosion]

Suara dari tangan kiri Issei mengema,Muncul cahaya kuning di sekeliling Issei.  
>Issei langsung mengarahkan<br>tinju yang kekuatannya telah dilipatkan gandakan ke arah para Shinobi.

[Dragon Shot]

bola berwarna  
>hitam kemerahan<br>tercipta di tangan Iseei  
>dan langsung berubah<br>menjadi laser panjang mengarah pada para Shinobi.

'DHUARRRRR'

Terjadi ledakan besar tak kalah dari yang di lancarkan Rias.  
>dan terlihat hanya kawah mengganga lebar.<br>Bahkan batu-batupun hancur  
>seketika menjadi debu.<p>

[Kerja bagus partner]  
>ucap Ddraig yang berada di Gauntle merah di tangan Iseei.<p>

"hn"  
>sahut Iseei dingin.<p>

Hyoudou Issei pion Rias  
>Gremory,sekaligus pacarnya Rias.<br>Pemilik Sacred Gear Boosted Gear, salah satu  
>dari 13 Longinus yang<br>berisi salah satu dari dua  
>Naga Surgawi, yaitu<br>Ddraig Sekiryuutei (Kaisar Naga Merah).  
>Yang memiliki kekuatan<br>untuk membunuh Tuhan  
>dan Maou (Raja Iblis).<br>Kemampuan Sacred Gear-  
>nya adalah melipat gandakan<br>kekuataan setiap 10  
>detik dan dapat<br>memberikan kekuatannya  
>yang dikalikan kepada<br>apa yang dikehendakinya.

SWINGGGG!

muncul bola berwarna hitam pekat berbentuk Shuriken berputar dengan cepat ke arah Iseei.

"ISEEI CEPAT MENGHINDARR!"

Teriak teman-teman Iseei memperigati Iseei untuk menghindar.

Iseei hanya hanya terdiam tampa bergerak.  
>Dia terkejut dengan serangan yang mengarah ke arahnya.<p>

SYUT!

Kiba berlari kencang ke arah Iseei,dan kemudian menariknya dengan cepat dan membawanya terbang menjauh.

'DHUARRRRRRR'

ledakan yang sangat besar pun terjadi hingga menimbulkan efek menyilaukan.  
>Pohon-pohon yang berada dalam radius serangan hancur tak menimbulkan Guncangan hebat.<br>Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi ke angkasa.

Semua yang sedang bertarung berhenti.  
>Semua mata tertuju ke arah ledakan yang terjadi.<p>

Rias dan anggotanya Shok tak terkecuali Iseei.  
>Mereka memandang ngeri ke arah ledakan akibat serangan tersebut.<p>

Apa yang akan terjadi bila serangan tersebut mengenai mereka.  
>Begitulah mereka pikir<p>

TAP

TAP

TAP

Terlihat beberapa orang mendarat di tanah di samping ledakan barusan  
>"Kerja bagus Dobe."<p>

"ya,bagaimana Teme,hebatkan!"  
>ucap Pemuda berambut jabrik kuning.<p>

"hn"  
>sahut pemuda berambut emo<p>

"cih,bisakah kau tdak menjawab dengan kata hn mu itu Teme!"  
>ucap Pemuda berambut jabrik kuning itu lagi.<p>

"hn"

"Oh ayolah"

"Hn"

"Teme"

"Hn"

"Dasar rambut pantat ayam"

"hn"

"Muka tembok"

"Hn"

"Sok keren"

"Hn"

"Arrggghh dasar TEME.."

DUAAKKH!

"Bisakah kalian berdua tidak ribut!"

"Kenapa aku saja yang di jitak,si TEME JUG.."

DUAAKKH!

"DIAMM!"

"Ta-tapi Saku.."

DUAAKKH!

".."

"Nah beginikan enak!"  
>Tukas wanita berambut pink seraya tersenyum tampa dosa.<p>

Semua yang ada di situ SWEETDROP melihat tiga makhluk aneh tersebut.

.

..TBC.. 


End file.
